


Romance

by garfieldyard



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldyard/pseuds/garfieldyard
Summary: Romanceby Jemisard同人: X战警电影配对: Logan/Scott，关于Jean/Storm的暗示分级: 当然是NC17。状态: 原作已完结系列/番外: 有可能。这篇之后有篇PWP番外，但是故事线上不会有延续。声明: 他们不属于我。你知道的。我只是借用。作者附言:多谢主持我工作的Hanofer，Lee，Peja和Taryn，还有带我进这个同人圈的Lythias。感谢所有人。还有，我得感谢Erika，她给了我关于写这篇文的想法，在一次谈话里她说起想见见浪漫主义的Logan是什么样子，不要烛光晚餐。我想他可能会提出为你杀掉你不喜欢的人， 但不管怎么说…… （以下略）梗概： Logan 要证明他也可以是浪漫的。警告:暴力，成人话题，少量非自愿斜线向H，直白的自愿斜线向H，蠢话蠢事。我想就这样吧。翻译：garfieldyard授权：索要中译者附言：这篇文实在是太欢乐了~  看着狼叔在追队长的过程中完全的欲求不满【何？】脸我就觉得很萌啊很萌~【三道伤痕划过】咳~  所以  忍不住就翻了~  速度会尽量~  质量嘛欢迎捉虫~但是说在前面~虽然这篇文是狼叔追的队长但是在最后的最后有一篇肉是队长X狼叔！！！慎！！！原文地址：http://www.ktnb.net/xmovieslash/【作者已关站，补充@silvers0129 GN帮忙找的存文地：http://www.scottsummers.fcpages.com/fanfiction/Romance.htm】





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454169) by Jemisard. 



> Romance  
> by Jemisard
> 
> 同人: X战警电影  
> 配对: Logan/Scott，关于Jean/Storm的暗示  
> 分级: 当然是NC17。  
> 状态: 原作已完结  
> 系列/番外: 有可能。这篇之后有篇PWP番外，但是故事线上不会有延续。  
> 声明: 他们不属于我。你知道的。我只是借用。  
> 作者附言:  
> 多谢主持我工作的Hanofer，Lee，Peja和Taryn，还有带我进这个同人圈的Lythias。感谢所有人。还有，我得感谢Erika，她给了我关于写这篇文的想法，在一次谈话里她说起想见见浪漫主义的Logan是什么样子，不要烛光晚餐。我想他可能会提出为你杀掉你不喜欢的人， 但不管怎么说…… （以下略）  
> 梗概： Logan 要证明他也可以是浪漫的。  
> 警告:暴力，成人话题，少量非自愿斜线向H，直白的自愿斜线向H，蠢话蠢事。我想就这样吧。  
> 翻译：garfieldyard  
> 授权：索要中  
> 译者附言：  
> 这篇文实在是太欢乐了~ 看着狼叔在追队长的过程中完全的欲求不满【何？】脸我就觉得很萌啊很萌~【三道伤痕划过】  
> 咳~ 所以 忍不住就翻了~ 速度会尽量~ 质量嘛欢迎捉虫~  
> 但是说在前面~  
> 虽然这篇文是狼叔追的队长但是在最后的最后有一篇肉是队长X狼叔！！！慎！！！  
> 原文地址：http://www.ktnb.net/xmovieslash/
> 
> 【作者已关站，补充@silvers0129 GN帮忙找的存文地：
> 
> http://www.scottsummers.fcpages.com/fanfiction/Romance.htm】

Logan 把杯子扔到水槽里接着转过身。“我做错了什么，Red？见鬼的我到底该怎么做？”

 

Jean 叹了口气然后把她的杯子漂浮到水槽上空把水倒了进去。“Logan，你到底尝试过哪些？”

 

他耸了耸肩。“我不知道，就那么些事儿呗。电影啦，餐馆啦，床上的早餐啦。所有的事！他还是对我冷冷淡淡的！”

 

Logan的爪子猛的刺了出来，戳进了台子里。“我就是不明白！”

 

Jean 把手放上他的肩按了按。“Logan，冷静。发脾气不会有任何用处。”

 

Logan 深吸了一口气然后转身看进Jean的眼睛。“帮帮我，Red，我不知道该怎么做。从来没人让我这么难追过。我以前也没有必须要追逐什么人的时候，Red，我通常都不感兴趣， 而且还必须摆脱那些人。”

 

Jean 笑了起来。“你有什么主意吗？兴趣爱好？暗示一下那些或许会有用？”

 

Logan 拍了一下他的头。“我要是知道，我就不会来问你了！”

 

“别大吼大叫的，Logan。Well，先从小事开始尝试。便签，情诗，也许只是一朵玫瑰？”

 

Logan 怒视着她。“你也没什么帮助。那些是女人想要的，不是男人。”

 

Jean 把她的杯子放到了一边。“Well，我只是在试图帮忙。如果你不想要，就忘了我说的吧。 我要睡觉了。”

 

“替我向Ro道晚安。”

 

Jean 对他扬起了一边眉毛。“我会的，Logan。晚安。”

 

他看着她离去，然后砰的一声把头撞向了长椅。该死的你到底要怎么追到ScottSummers啊？

 

 

“Bobby Drake，光合作用的化学方程式是什么？”

 

Bobby 眨了眨眼然后看向他的老师，他正从镜片后面不容置疑的盯着他。“唔嗯，水加上营养物质还有阳光变成葡萄糖和碳？”

 

Mr Summers 叹了口气。“化学方程式，Bobby。化学的。”

 

Bobby 咬了咬唇。“我不清楚。抱歉。”

 

“Kitty。光合作用的化学方程式？”

 

“六份H2O 加上六份CO2还有阳光变成C6H12O6加上六份O2。”

 

“谢谢你。这里面涉及了哪种呼吸方式，Rogue？”

 

“有氧的，Mistuh Summers。”她慢慢吞吞的说。

 

“非常好。John，动物和植物体内的有氧呼吸的副产物是什么。”

 

他看了看周围，有点小紧张。“唔，动物体内的是乳酸然后，唔，”

 

“酒精，小家伙。植物产生酒精。”

 

Scott 抬起头看向了门边。“我能帮你什么吗，Wolverine，还是你想加入课堂？”

 

Logan 扬起了一边眉毛。“觉得我还是跳过这条提议吧，slim。我是在想钥匙在哪？”

 

Scott 瞪着他。“藏得好好的。你来打扰我上课就是为了问我要我摩托的钥匙？”

 

Logan 动了动脚。“Yep。”

 

“同学们，书翻到一百一十九页，读接下来关于细胞结构的那五页。”

 

他大步走向门边然后把Logan推出了门外。他关上门然后转身看向他。“Logan，你该死的到底想干嘛？”

 

他笑了起来然后把手撑在Scott的头两侧向前倾身，把他的唇压在了Scott唇上。

 

Scott把他猛的向后推了出去，然后直直的对着Logan的下巴揍了一拳。“见鬼的你是从哪来的，Wolverine，对我做那种事？”

 

“拜托，slim，给我个准话儿吧。你到底想让我怎么样？”他压向了那具纤细的身体。“我都为你消得人憔悴了，告诉我啊。”

 

Scott 把他推了回去。“我还有课，Logan。”他打开门溜了进去，在身后把门关上了。Logan 低低的咒骂了一声然后一拳打进了墙里。这事不该是这样的。

 

学生们在他们的老师走回讲桌前坐下的时候都期待的看着他。“好了，线粒体是什么？Jubilee。”

 

“嗯，细胞的能量工厂。”Jubilee 微笑着说。“对吗？”

 

“是的，没错。现在，我们说，我们的细胞和那些正常人类的细胞，之间的区别是什么？”

 

没有人举手，像往常一样。Scott叹了口气然后开始解释，试着把在课堂和Logan之间延伸出的头疼压下去。

 

生活继续，就像往常一样。

 

 

Logan坐在实验室里，在桌子的边缘晃荡着他的两条腿。“拜托，Jeannie，我需要帮助。”

 

“也许是医学上的原因吧，但其实我也不大清楚。”她从办公室里走出来把试管一一放到位。“也许‘Ro能帮到你。她通常对理解像Scott这样的人是很擅长的。”

 

“肛门滞留（注：肛门滞留人格，弗洛伊德精神分析理论中提到的幼儿在肛门期（一至三岁）时因父母过于重视对其排便的训练而在日后养成的过于重视细节的性格）和傲慢自大？”Logan低吼着说。

 

“我的天，听起来你真的很爱他，”Jean大笑了起来。“从这滚出去吧，去跟‘Ro谈谈。”

 

他从这桌子上滑了下来慢慢向外走去。在走到门边的时候，他带着忧虑的表情转回身。“你确定他，你知道，对我有意思么？”

 

Jean温柔地把手放在他的肩上。“Logan，Scott是个怪人。他可能不会对任何人承认，但他真的对你相当有意思。”她望着他的眼睛。“而且，如果你不尝试的话你才是个傻瓜。他只是，有他自己为人处世的方式。对大多数人有用的法子在Scott身上不起作用。他受过伤，而你要向他证明你自己，证明你真的是对他很有意思。”

 

Logan哼了一声。“追一颗石头都比我们的大理石心好。”

 

她轻轻地揍了他肩膀一拳。“继续想吧。你总会想出办法的。”

 

她看着他离去然后叹了口气。“上帝啊，我真希望你能搞定，你们两个快把我弄疯了。”

 

 

Bobby犹犹豫豫地举起了他的拳头。“像这样？”

 

Scott摇了摇头。“Bobby，坚定些。所有你需要展示的就是自信。你做的不完美不要紧，你才刚刚开始。在其它任何东西前面你首先都得要自信。”

 

Bobby叹了口气。“在我做错事情的时候我怎么可能自信呢？”

 

“你要是一开始就期待着失败又怎么会做对呢？”

 

Bobby又叹了口气然后模仿着他的老师做了一次。“像这样么？”

 

“好点了。”Scott向前击了一拳又很快退后。“可以吗？”

 

Bobby跟随着他的动作，相对有点小困难。他露出了笑容。“嘿，我学会了！”

 

“我告诉过你你可以做到的，只要你不再抱怨而是开始集中注意力。”

 

Bobby咧嘴笑了起来。“这可真酷。我们能再来一组吗？”

 

“今天不行。我还有剩下的课。明天吧，我会跟你一起进行剩下的一组。”

 

Bobby朝门口蹦蹦跳跳地走去。“多谢啦，MrSummers！”

 

Scott摇了摇头。臭崽子们。

 

他们也不比你年轻多少，Scott。

 

Scott微微笑了起来，靠向了墙，让重力完全作用在他身上。我知道，只是他们看起来好年轻。我曾经有这么年轻过吗？

 

在我认识你的时候可不是。生活已经让你损失良多。

 

Scott点了点头，想起了那个时候。Xavier八年前找到他的时候他已经十六岁。双目失明， 惊慌失措，他因那段记忆而战栗起来。

 

但那现在已经过去了。

 

“是的，过去了。”Scott摘掉护目镜，打开了水瓶，让水倾泻在他的整个脸庞，然后又把护目镜戴回。

 

“MistuhSummers？”

 

他抬头看向Rogue。“进来吧。我们要进行第四级的那组了？”

 

她点了点头，把袖子扯过她的手套。“我的测试在星期三，跟MissGrey一起。”

 

他点了点头。“那么，我们今天就需要掌握的尽可能多一些了。准备好了？”

 

她做好了战斗姿势。“准备好了。”

 

 

Logan看着学生们一个一个地走进来然后又离开。他连着看了六个小时了，看着Scott带着每一个学生过一遍他们学会动作的准确步骤，收好学生们以为他会落下的家庭作业，然后告诉他们每一个人他们的测试会在什么时候进行。

 

他可没有做这个的耐性。他很可能会让他们跑去野外，把他们丢给狼群然后看看谁还会回来。

 

他又一次把注意力转向窗户。John是那些高阶学生之一，这就意味着他已经进阶到可以进行实战，而不是一味模仿动作。他们互相试打，猛击以及进行那一类的动作。

 

Scott正在冷静地防御John的动作，而拒绝回击。这已经开始激怒那学生了，他的脸因为用力和焦躁而泛红。他做了一个回旋踢，只是被抓住了脚踝然后扭向了他的肚子，腿被压在身后。Scott轻轻转了转手，然后John抽了口气。“别对比你高的人试那个，除非你知道你可以挣脱。让你太容易被打倒了。”

 

John转回身站起。“你为什么不反击？”

 

Scott正要回答，但John攻击了，他向前一冲，也只是被向侧面让开然后再一次被抓住了，他的双臂被扭在了他身后。

 

Logan？

 

Logan看了看周围，很快放松下来。Yeah，Chuck？

 

西防御线有点毛病，你能检查一下吗？

 

Logan叹了口气，做了个鬼脸然后站了起来。六个小时对光坐着来说也有点太长了。当然可以，Chuck。

 

他再一次往下面瞥了一眼，在那John终于在努力抓住Scott然后尝试着，不成功的，想把他摔倒。

 

Logan低低地笑了起来然后离开了。

 

 

他回到大宅的时候，闻见了皮肉烧灼的味道，但只有一点点。防御线没有问题，这就意味着John可能把什么人几乎给烧焦了。又一次的。

 

Rogue经过的时候他抓住了她。“嘿，谁被烧了？”

 

她咽了咽喉咙。“MistuhSummers。John过热了然后他失去了控制。他真的对此感到非常沮丧，但Mistuh Summers一直在整件事中都的确做得很妥当。”

 

Logan摇了摇头。“该死的小家伙。你知道他在哪儿吗？”

 

“谁？”Rogue眨了眨眼盯着他。“噢，唔，他去了办公室，我想的话。”

 

Logan咧嘴笑了起来，然后转身小跑开了。“多谢啦，甜心。”

 

她看着他离开。“不用谢，Logan。”

 

 

Logan沿着大厅慢慢地走着，希望可以吓Scott一跳。他走向了那扇木门，那里什么都没有写，但他很久以前就知道那是他的办公室了。

 

烧灼皮肤的气味更强烈了一点，但也有消毒过的味道。他轻轻地靠向门边，却很惊讶的发现门一晃就开了。

 

他静静地端详着门内的房间。桌子朝着门，而窗帘是拉着的。他在昏暗的灯光下重新聚焦视线，很快就看见了Scott，他坐在书桌上，戴着眼镜，手里拿着论文。

 

在Logan正看着的时候，他把手伸进了他身边的碗里掏出了什么东西，很快扔进了嘴里，唇边露出了一个小小的微笑。他的拇指从那些页面中抚过，轻轻地畏缩了一下。Logan瞄向他的手，红了而且有些轻微破损，但伤的不重。上面还覆盖有薄薄一层塑料一样的东西，看起来就好像他戴着一双紧紧的外科手术用的手套似的。

 

Scott再次向碗伸出手，在摸到里面的时候皱了皱眉。压根没有从论文上抬起头来看一眼，他就向后边靠了靠然后从抽屉里又抓出了一包，把什么东西又倒进了碗里。

 

巧克力。Logan几乎要笑出声了。他在什么地方闻到过那种味道。不只是巧克力，那是甘草豆的味道。

 

Scott又嚼了几颗甜豆子，然后把碗向门边递过去。“你想来一颗吗？”

 

Logan眨了眨眼。他压根都没意识到Scott已经看见他了。他走进去拿了一颗，一咬两半。“谢了，slim。”

 

“你想要什么？”Scott终于从他的论文上抬起头来，稍稍向后靠去，好跟Logan面对面。

 

“你还好吧？我听说John失手了。”

 

“我很好。我以前也被烧伤过。”他闭上了眼睛，房间里的光线更暗了。“只是个小麻烦而已。”

 

Logan微微笑起然后向前倾身。“那，你今晚想出去兜兜风么？”暗示很明显了。

 

“我还有工作要做，Logan。”Scott设法从Logan身下溜了出来，走到了他的书桌后边，让桌子挡在他俩之间。“也许再找时间？”

 

Logan叹了口气转身向门口走去。“是啊。再找时间。”

 

 

“Ro，我需要帮助！他压根不给我机会！”

 

Ororo叹了口气，又拉出一株杂草。“我不知道，你有试过一些浪漫的东西吗？没写名字的便签？也许在他门上留一支玫瑰？”

 

Logan递给她一只桶然后掏出了一根雪茄。“你觉得那会有用吗？我试着给他做床上早餐的时候他不是太高兴哎。”

 

她开始大笑起来。“我完全不惊讶，这真是个让人，唔，我要怎么说，这是那种你们已经开始约会的时候才会开始做的那种事，那个时候才浪漫。要是是某个跟你完全不相干的人帮你把早餐放在床上的话，那可不浪漫。怪死了。”

 

Logan叹了口气。“我有在试了！”

 

“绝对。”她摘下她的手套和太阳镜。“有试过跟他谈谈吗？你跟我提起的每一件事都，嗯，有某种潜在意义。你有试过一些没有隐晦暗示的事吗？”

 

他盯着她看。“你什么意思？”

 

“你知道我什么意思，Logan！你又不傻，除非你故意的。你有试过任何并不暗示着性爱的事情吗？”

 

Ororo的直白把Logan惊的不轻。“没有。”

 

“你在以你喜好做事情的方式行事。你必须想想他想要什么，他可能会喜欢什么。”

 

Logan向后靠去。Scott会喜欢什么呢？

 

 

现在是凌晨两点。Logan伸出爪子，插进宅子的墙里。他小心地摇了摇，然后沿着主宅的墙向上爬去，视线牢牢地锁定在顶层的窗户上。

 

相信Cyke选一个顶层的房间就是因为它很难上去。

 

他终于设法抓住了窗台。他把自己拉了上去然后休息了一会儿。他小心翼翼地把那朵暗色的花蕾放在了窗台上，然后再次仔细地从窗户边往下爬。

 

他的手在结冰的地方滑了一下。他狂乱地试图抓紧，但还是掉了下去。

 

他撞到了地面，然后躺在那儿，喘气。老天，真的很痛。但，这一切应当都是值得的。

 

Logan在他躺着的地方睡着了。他的屁股十分钟后也还是没办法动，所以他躺了回去，并决定这是一个相当适合在外边睡的美好夜晚。

 

他一边走进餐厅一边揉着他身上僵硬的地方。人们的视线都跟随着他，然后Bobby开始大笑。他转身看着他。“你在笑什么，臭小子？”

 

“没什么，先生。”Bobby立刻结结巴巴地分辨。

 

Logan坐了下来，然后感激地接过了Ororo递给他的一盘食物。她对着他笑了起来，“艰难的夜晚？”

 

他点了点头，埋头吃起了东西。Rogue靠过来笑了，“你又在Mistuh Summers那碰钉子了，”她悄声说。

 

他呛住了。“Rogue！”

 

她咯咯地笑了起来。“没事啦，再没人知道。”

 

Scott走了进来，然后整个房间顿时一片寂静。Logan转身看向他，他手里抓着一朵玫瑰，按在胸前，饱满的唇瓣上噙着一抹微笑。他慢慢走向Logan，然后在他耳边倾下身，双唇近的他都能感觉到他呼吸的热度。

 

“谢谢你。”

 

他在Logan的脸颊上印了一个轻柔的吻，然后身影就消失在了厨房里。Logan突然意识到所有人都在盯着他看，于是他脸红的都能滴出血来，死死瞪着他的食物。

 

他很震惊，仅仅一个吻就能让他感受到如此的悸动。毕竟也许这类诱惑的事情也不是那么糟。它，尽管很痛苦，但也很有趣。 

 

 

Logan在午饭时间都还是晕乎乎的，他撞见了Rogue和Kitty，对于Kitty来说“撞见”是字面上的意思。他们俩都红了脸庞，然后互相看了一眼。

 

“早上好。”Kitty笑了。“你好吗？”

 

“现在是午饭时间了，Kit。”

 

“我知道。但这也算是早晨啊。”

 

Logan点了点头然后沿着过道继续向前。Kitty和Rogue互相又看了几眼然后爆发出一阵大笑。“他真差劲。”

 

Rogue点了点头。“你觉得MistuhSummers为什么一直要对他所作的事情保密呢？他一直在做些小动作唉，就像在训练时，在我到的时候，他正在把水倒在他的脸上，头向后仰着。”

 

Kitty皱起了眉头。“所以？”

 

“你没看见Logan在瞭望台上吗？”

 

Kitty微微笑起然后又开始大笑起来。“他们俩真是，恶啊，要不是觉得这么可爱的话真的是有够让人恶心了。”

 

Rogue点头表示她无比同意。“来吧，在我们错过午饭之前赶紧去吃吧。”

 

 

现在是下午茶时间。Logan穿着病服坐在那儿，小心地照料着他留下轻微印记的眼睛，一分钟以前那儿还是黑色的而且仍在流血，尽管稍早前伤口就已经愈合了。Jean盯着他看了一会儿然后摇了摇头。“你还没学会吧，有吗？”

 

Logan朝下方瞪过去。

 

她叹了口气。“你不傻的Logan，你得开始用这里思考，”她敲了敲他的头，“而不是用那里，”她往相反的方向指了指他的腰部以下。他微微地红了脸，伤痕已经消失了。

 

“Jean，我是在思考啊，”

 

“不你没有！你有听过哪怕一件Ro和我一直在告诉你的事吗？那种方法在Scott身上不起作用，他比你更没有安全感，而且要浪漫的多！我以为你有那场早餐小插曲里学到什么。”

 

“床上早餐应该是浪漫的吧。”

 

“是的，当你醒来时，你的爱人就已经起了床为你做了早餐，这是很浪漫。你坐在床上，房间仍留有前一夜激情的气息，空气里还混杂着早餐的香味。这的确很浪漫。”

 

他张开嘴正准备辩驳，但她打断了他的话。“不，什么也别说。要是是你在冲澡的时候，有个人用他前一天晚上在你训练时翻你的包找到的钥匙闯进你房间，在你的床上放下托盘上的早餐，然后就只是在你门外等你，这可一点都不浪漫。怪死了。”

 

“Ro也是这么说的。”

 

“她是对的。还有，他发现你留下的便签以后是怎么做的？”

 

Logan感觉自己完全就像个被发现弄坏了东西的小孩子。“给了我肚子一拳，在我问他既然他拿到了他的饭那我是不是可以要我的性之后。”

 

“没错。现在，你今天又做了什么？”

 

“在他窗子外面放了一朵玫瑰。”

 

“很好，这很浪漫。你午餐后又做了什么？”

 

他叹了口气。“我们必须说一遍这个吗，Red？”

 

“是的。我要教你点浪漫的东西，要是浪漫真能将我们中的一个人给杀死。现在，你午餐后在训练室，做了什么？”

 

“把他压在墙上。”

 

她对他扬起了一边眉毛。“然后……？”

 

“把我的手悄悄伸进他的制服里问他要不要来场一对一。”

 

她猛抽了一下他的耳朵后边。“傻透了，而且你是知道的。你想把他气跑吗？”

 

“不想。”

 

“你的行为就是这个意思。现在，别再像个骚货似的，”她无视了他结结巴巴的分辨，“然后再努力一点，因为他确实是有意思，要是你愿意花点时间的话。你能接受他没那么容易搞上床吗？”

 

“我能，老妈，”Logan大声朗诵道。她又打了他一拳，这次是好玩的。“去吧，从这儿滚出去吧。还有要开始思考Logan，我知道你完全擅长。让我们所有人看看你不止是个笼中斗士。”

 

“我知道我可以。”他转过身看着她。她的表情柔和了起来。“我知道你可以，Logan，但你似乎应该证明给大家看。让那个使你如此倾心的冰山美人被Logan，而不是Wolverine，迷得团团转吧。”

 

Logan对她咧嘴笑了起来。“多谢了，Jeannie。”

 

他离开的时候她摇了摇头。“真是小孩子。”

 

 

Logan飞快地翻着报纸，眼睛缓缓地闭上。不行，不行，不行，这儿没有一点好玩的。

 

“Logan？”

 

“怎么，甜心？”他抬眼朝Rogue看去。她摇了摇头。“你不明白么。没人会喜欢园艺展的，就算是像MistuhSummers那样古怪的人。”

 

他移到一边让她坐了下来。“那，你觉得我应该怎么办？”

 

“美术展。他有天提起过洛可可时期的艺术，而且他看起来挺喜欢那种东西的，我觉得，毕竟要知道眼镜下面的想法挺难的。”

 

Logan揉搓起自己的脸。“美术展，是吗？”

 

“是啊。你知道，现在这周围就有一些呢。”

 

Logan扬起了一边眉毛。“你不会是在给我们俩下套吧？”

 

“不是！我怎么会那么做呢？”

 

“是的，你会。”他向后边靠去。“你知道吗，这是我跟人在一起最纠结的一次麻烦。”

 

她笑了起来。“你能解决的。”她站起来亲了亲他的肩膀。“晚安，Logan。”

 

“晚安，甜心。”

 

她走出去之后他拿起了自己的杯子。美术展，哈？他喜欢艺术？

 

 

“Logan！”

 

他小小的畏缩了一下。“怎么，Red？”

 

她拧住了他的耳朵把他拽进了她的办公室。“这是个糟透了的主意。你还记得，我们说起过的那些？微妙之处见浪漫，这么直白只会显得怪死了。”

 

“这不是很直白！至少，我本意不是那样的！”

 

“人体艺术展？Logan，你压根没听进我说的一句话！”

 

“Rogue说过他喜欢艺术！我只是觉得这比那些画框里面的东西要有意思些。”

 

Jean大摇其头。“好吧，你现在就能明白过来了。你看，我听说过这场展览，我们还年轻一些的时候，Scott和我在画廊展览经过的时候很是花了些时间在那上面，而现在展览又要来了。我想你应该试试这个地方。”

 

她递给他一张纸。他看了她一眼，然后低头看着他手里拿着的东西。“伦敦艺术品收藏中的法国美术作品？”

 

她微笑起来点了点头。“去吧。只有明天哦，他会爱死它的。”

 

Logan对此表示怀疑，但是，Jeannie一直在其他所有的事上都是那么正确。“我会试试的。”

 

她笑了起来。“太好了。还有Logan，穿好看点。”

 

他叹了口气点了点头，从她的办公室里晃荡了出去。好吧，他觉得她应该是比他要更了解Scott，但他还是有点心存疑虑。

 

 

他在门上敲了敲，然后努力作出一个微笑来。Scott来应了门，头毛乱翘，手里握着眼镜，眼睛紧紧地闭着。“Logan？你想干什么？”

 

“呃，我在想，你想跟我去看美术展吗？”

 

Scott戴上了眼镜，脸上带着深深的怀疑。“你是在邀请我去看美术展？”

 

Logan点了点头，觉得自己真是有点傻。Scott微微笑了起来。“当然可以。什么时候？”

 

Logan把自己的讶异咽下喉咙。“今天。两点开始。”

 

“那就跟你一点在车库见。”

 

Logan无言的点了点头。“我们骑摩托车去？”

 

“要是我们骑车，就我开。”

 

Logan又点了点头，他惊呆了，完全不能相信发生的事。“希望你会喜欢，是我挑的地方，觉得，嗯，我喜欢艺术。”

 

Scott微微笑起。“这是约会么？”

 

Logan耸了耸肩。“可以是。”

 

“那好吧。一点见。”他关上了门，而不是Logan以前习惯的当面甩上门。

 

他咧嘴笑了起来。步骤一达成。

 

 

他们正在画廊的外边。Logan用他们中唯他一个人知道展览在哪里开的逻辑设法说服了Scott让他来开摩托车。

 

Logan在Scott将手臂环在他身上、头轻靠在他背上的时候笑了起来。他穿着一件很有质感的机车夹克、戴着手套，身体暖暖的靠在Logan身上。Logan注意到了他跟自己一样不带头盔。

 

他们停好车向里面走去。

 

Scott在展览入口处打量了一下周围。“法国路易王朝统治时期的洛可可艺术。你喜欢这种艺术吗？”

 

不喜欢，他想着，“是啊，当然了。我对美好事物的欣赏绝不仅限于战斗和摔跤。”

 

Scott微微笑了起来，眼睛隐藏在他那副眼镜后边。Logan为那一片空白的镜片而感到有点不安，他不喜欢不能看到别人的眼睛，这让他们总是对自己有所保留。

 

他们付了钱走进了展览厅内部。在他们悠闲地在四处溜达的时候，Logan自豪极了，他总能应付交谈的话尾，鉴于他借了Rogue关于艺术那一类东西的笔记。

 

好吧，其实他讨厌所有这些东西，而且觉得他们其实应该被烧掉，简直是又暗又傻，但是Scott时不时地笑笑、点点头，有时会向他提出一些关于画的评论、讲讲他们的背景。

 

在经过那些雕塑的路上，Logan伸出手把Scott的手攥进了自己掌里。Scott瞟了他一眼微微笑了起来，然后又轻轻地捏了捏，让Logan的背一路震颤到底。

 

所以这就叫坠入爱河。

 

他一直忍到了整个展览结束，唯一让它不那么难熬的原因，就是Scott与他自己相互纠缠的十指。他们一直这个样子回到主厅然后向外走去，一路无视了他们在皮衣里收到的那些奇奇怪怪的眼神。

 

Logan在他们经过人体艺术展海报的时候望了两眼。他真的希望他们去的是那个，但好吧，Scott看起来很开心，那就值了。

 

他们走到机车旁边的时候，Scott转身看向他，脸上慢慢浮现出了一个忧伤的微笑。他轻柔地把自己的手指从Logan的手中慢慢扯了出来。“我很抱歉，Logan，我觉得这并不是一个好主意。”

 

“什么！？”Logan急忙说。“你是什么意思？”

 

“我觉得我们俩约会并不是一个好主意。我们并没有共同点。”

 

“这不是什么让我追下去的反话吧，是不是slim？”

 

“不是的，”他叹了口气，一只手抚过自己的发间。“我会走回去。你可以骑车。”

 

然后他又悲伤地笑了。“我真的很抱歉，Logan，但我想要的不只是一夜，而且，要想不只是那样，我们的共同点还不够。”

 

Logan看着他走出了停车场，长腿迈着大大的步子，很快就消失了。Logan觉得自己的心碎成了一百万片。

 

该死，他这次真的搞砸了。

 

 

他在大楼外面停车的时候差点出了车祸。Scott喜欢他，他能嗅的出来，该死的这孩子在将他的自尊和快乐玩弄与股掌之中的时候甚至都不用在旁边看着。

 

他到底做错了什么？

 

他脱下夹克慢慢地向里面走去。好吧，他在这之前是该去喝几杯，但他伤透了心，他想做点什么事，但又不知道做什么，这傻透了，因为他总是清楚自己想要什么的。他想要一个能在一起、能紧紧拥抱的人，这就是他想要的。

 

他抬头向入口处坐在桌子前的女孩看过去。她身上大概有一千个穿孔和纹身。他咧嘴冲她笑了笑然后付了钱，她诱惑地朝他眨了眨眼。但是，不管他的所作所为表达了怎么个意思，他今晚并不想和什么人一起过夜。

 

他想要Scott。

 

他走进了那被昏暗红色灯光照亮的过道。人体艺术展览。他才不在乎这是不是一个糟透了的约会计划，它不可能比Jeannie让他去的那个美术展更差劲了。

 

他在那些人体穿环中间细细打量着，却发现了前方一道熟悉的红光。在这种光线下本不会有人注意，但Logan注意到了。

 

他悄悄地走到Scott身后拍了一下他的肩。“好啊，陌生人。”

 

Scott猛地转过身然后笑了。“Logan，你在这干嘛？”

 

“沉浸于第一次约会就被甩的忧伤里。”

 

Scott看起来很困惑。“我以为，嗯，你带我去那个大厅的时候我挺惊讶的。我没看出来你喜欢那样的东西，但你确实对那些很了解呢。”

 

Logan瞪大了眼睛。 “我去那是因为Jeannie说你们年轻些的时候喜欢那样的东西。我是讨厌的。”

 

“我讨厌那些，我一直都讨厌，那些东西简直是可怕。”Scott笑出了声。“我简直不能相信我会和一个有着如此无聊品味的人约会。我一直希望你带我来的是这。”

 

“我本来是要的，但他们都说不要，太直白了。不想让你觉得怪什么的。”他盯着地面，把自己的脚在地上拖来拖去。

 

“我曾经跟Jean去那些展览，是因为我对她感到很抱歉。好吧，也许我是曾对她有些迷恋，但我就因为那些才没有跟她约会。我去那只是因为她很喜欢。我是假装的，就像我们俩今天一样。”

 

Logan咧嘴一笑。“那再给我一次机会？”

 

Scott再次拉住了他的手。“当然。想下去看看纹身吗？我看中了一个，我想在决定之前再听听别人的意见。”

 

Logan大笑起来。“我从没想到过你会是这样子的。”

 

Scott只是从肩上回头撇了他一眼。“关于我可有很多事你都不知道呢Logan。”

 

Logan才开始明白过来。他对“一丝不苟，完美先生”Summers的印象错了。大错特错。

 

 

Scott最终还是没有做那个纹身。他们都觉得这更像是Logan会做的事，所以，Logan一边笑着一边让Scott说服他在手臂上纹了一个纹身。

 

纹身疼的就像被强奸，但Scott握着他的手，而且没有一个人对此、对他的治愈能力或者那副眼镜后面射出的诡异红光多说一句话，他们只是笑着、工作着。

 

那个狼头真的相当酷。他决定留着不上色，而且在他们把它纹上去的时候设法不要大喊出声。

 

他以前从没纹过纹身。太引人注目。

 

他们再次回到人体穿环区。Scott看见其中几个的时候脸色都发白，尽管这是有充分理由的。要是他也没见过戴过那种环的男人，Logan觉得自己也会对那个特别的穿环抱同样态度。

 

Logan瞥见了乳环。他问Scott想不想让他弄一个，但他只是摇了摇头。“不适合你。就像我和纹身一样。”

 

Logan咧开嘴笑了。“那你为什么不弄一个？”

 

Scott挑起了一边眉毛，露出一个饶有兴味的笑。“谁说我没有？”

 

Logan一下子握紧了他抓着的手。“你有？”

 

“也许吧。你将来可能会发现的。”

 

Logan看向了脐环。“那那个怎么样？”

 

Scott瞥了一眼。“好吧，看起来挺有意思。”

 

在争执了十分钟到底要打那种环和在哪个洞上打之后，Scott最终胜利了，他挑了一个带着Logan想要的那种镶有宝石的香蕉形状挂坠的细环。那个人笑了起来，然后在穿环还在autoclave里消毒的时候去拿来了消毒剂。

 

Scott躺在长沙发上，衬衫拉了上去，露出了一大片平坦的肌肉。穿环的家伙忍不住看了好几眼，却很快被嫉妒且充满威胁性的Logan给吓了回去。

 

虽然疼痛但开心的两个人在那天很晚才开车回到大宅。Logan有感觉到偶尔的刺痛，但除此之外，他一切都很好。

 

是Scott开的车，Logan只是靠在他暖暖的身体上。他们在车库里停好车然后向里面走去。Logan送Scott上楼走回房间。“Well，我希望你确实度过了一段愉快的时光，我确实是如此。”

 

“我度过了一段非常愉快的时光。”Scott微笑着，又一次捏了捏Logan的手然后放开。Logan感到现在是他离开的时间了，并意识到他真的应该在这里安排个一整套红酒晚餐什么的。没有一见面就上床，他为那些已经一去不复返而高兴。这会比那要多得多。

 

Logan正准备转身离开。Scott抓住了他的肩膀并吻了吻他的脸颊，接着轻柔的将唇压在了他的唇上，舌头在Logan嘴巴里完全逡巡了一圈才离开。

 

Logan咧嘴笑了起来，感觉他的下巴都快掉了。Scott也咧开嘴笑了回去。“晚安，Logan。”

 

“晚安。”他微笑着转过身，走回房间的时候处于一种完全的晕眩中。

 

最终，Rogue和Kitty仁慈的放过了他并指给了他看他睡的地方。

 

 

Logan起晚了。他下楼走到桌边的时候，一只爪子懒懒的挠着自己的脸，并还穿着他上床的时候穿的裤子。

 

Jean抬头看着他。“早上好啊，Logan。Scott刚走。他拒绝对昨晚说一个字。所以，你俩为什么那么晚啊？”

 

Logan咧开嘴笑着坐了下来，并从Jean的盘子里给自己拿了一个南瓜饼。“我们去看展览了。”

 

她扬起了一边眉毛。“有意思。你们喜欢那个展览吗？”

 

“Well，唔嗯，我们去看了一眼那个法国什么的，然后Scott告诉我他觉得我们不应该约会。”

 

她猛地捂住了自己的嘴。“你开玩笑呢吧！”

 

“才不是。我有点伤心，然后决定去那个人体艺术展看看。你绝对不相信我在那遇见了谁。”

 

Jean紧紧盯着他。“Scott？人体艺术？不可能。”

 

“他在我到那之前就已经去了，正在四处看呢。我们在周围逛了一小会，我纹了个纹身，他穿了个脐环，我们回家。就这样。”

 

她倒抽了一口气。“穿环？你到底对我们的Scott做了什么啊？”

 

“没有啊。他已经怪怪的了。他有个乳环吗？”

 

Jean一直死命地盯着他。

 

“我猜你也不知道。那混蛋才不告诉我。”

 

“我能，看看，那是怎么发生的吗？你知道，就是，”

 

“不要，别钻进我脑子里，Red。那只有我才能看。”

 

他站了起来。“我要去看看现在要干什么了。多谢早餐，Red。”

 

他走出门去，而Jean开始笑了起来。至少有什么终于进行地顺利了。

 

 

“关于虐待和谋杀变种人，最常见的论点是他们是不被法律涉及的，既然他们根本不是人类。Well，这完全就是一堆狗屎。在我们得到这些力量之前，我们也是寻常人，而仅仅是因为我们能做些不一样的事，我们就被称作怪兽和怪物。如果有人能在脑子里解出高级微积分，所有人都会爱他。如果你能听见一里以外一片叶子的下落，或者以难以置信的速度自愈，他们就称你为变种人将你标记为怪物，作为某种人类亚种。Well，我宁愿做一个变种人、一个怪物，也不愿意做一个像大多数人类一样的无知笨蛋。”

 

Bobby咧嘴笑了笑然后在掌声中坐了下来。Scott叹了口气然后在纸上迅速地写下了什么。“Mr Drake。”

 

Bobby做了个鬼脸。这种情况预示的从来不是好事。

 

“有意思的论点，但缺乏结构性、根据和证据，并且没有逻辑内容，也就是这后边的整个思想。”

 

Bobby站了起来。“我可以解释。”

 

“我确定你可以。”Scott伸出手撑在上边。“所以，解释吧。”

 

Bobby瞪大了眼睛。他没想到会这样，他以为他会冲他嚷嚷几句，给他个D+然后继续。“Well，呃，目前对变种人没有合法保护，社会上也没有他们的立足之地。”

 

Scott向后边靠去。“Bobby，你只是证明了你对这次演说和论文压根没有研究过。直接不及格。”

 

Bobby张大了嘴。“甚至连个D都不是？”

 

“不是。不及格。如果你有对任何事有疑问，你可以去找这学校里的任何人，但我不会忍受你的无所作为。你有任何不做功课的理由吗？”

 

“唔嗯，我，”他看了看周围然后注意到Johnny在悄声说着什么。他咧嘴笑了起来。“我不想在大家面前讨论这事。”

 

Scott端起他的咖啡从杯沿上方生气地瞪着他。Bobby坐了下来。“我能今天下课后跟您说吗？”

 

“可以，我的办公室对你们任何一个都是敞开的，但你要是去的时候，没有带着一个两个星期不做功课的极好理由，你就挂了。”Scott闭上眼向后靠去。“Logan，你想干嘛？”

 

Logan走了进来。“我在想你想要什么人帮帮他们吗？在今天下午的训练里？”

 

四周一片死一样的寂静，所有的眼睛都转向了他们的老师。Scott笑了起来，小小的紧绷的笑容，但至少是个微笑。“我会很感激的。多谢你。我们今天一点开始。”

 

Logan张开嘴笑了笑，然后消失在了门外。Scott看着他离开，表情十分的柔和，然后他又转向一班学生，教师的面具又戴回了脸上。“Kitty，到你了。你研究的是关于动物实验与现下变种人实验的道德体系比较？”

 

Kitty做了个鬼脸然后站了起来。

 

 

Scott坐在厨房的长椅上，看着Jean做午餐。她转过身看向他，却仍用意念搅拌着锅里的东西。“所以，事情怎么样了？Logan向我透露了一点点，但我想听听你的说法。”

 

Scott耸了耸肩。“我，我们度过了一段愉快的时光，很不错。尽管这环可真是有够疼的。我不知道，你觉得，我是不是对他有点太苛刻了？”

 

Jean摇了摇头。“不是每天你都可以把Wolverine掌控在鼓掌之中的。让他再努把力吧，如果你真想来认真的。”

 

“我确实想。我觉得我在这方面也许是没办法改变的。”Scott做了个鬼脸然后轻轻地动了动身子。“下次我要做什么傻事的时候提醒我一句别去穿环。”

 

“他到底对那个六个月前还不让我在他耳朵上打个洞的队长做了些什么啊？”

 

Scott笑了起来。“释放了一下他的天性？”他从椅子上滑下，然后向她的肩上靠去，双手环住她的腰。“闻起来不错。”

 

“不行，午饭时间之前你一点都不能碰。”

 

他把脸靠向她的脖颈。“拜托啦，Jean？”

 

她大笑起来然后一把把他推开。“从这滚出去，Summers。”

 

他吻了吻她然后咧嘴笑了起来。“多谢建议，Jean。”

 

她在他离去的时候摇了摇头，从肩膀上方吼道。“继续装的难追点儿吧，让他疯狂！”

 

 

Logan在第一个学生到之前好几分钟就到了训练室。Scott已经在里面了，他穿着一件宽松的背心和战斗服。Logan上下打量着他，眼睛从衣服扫到他的胸膛，他觉得他有可能在那看见了一枚戒环隐隐约约的轮廓。他吹了声口哨。“你真的有一个。”

 

Scott不置可否地笑了。“你看不出来的吧，能吗？”

 

Logan笑了起来，缓缓向他靠近。“第一个是谁？”

 

“Bobby Drake。”Scott的手指轻轻刷过Logan的手。“二级训练任务。我们今天只有三个学生。”

 

Logan点了点头。“要多久？”

 

“一个人一小时，之间有半个小时休息。”

 

Logan哼了一声。“压根不需要休息，slim。”

 

“但我需要。不是我们所有人都有你超强的新陈代谢能力的。而且是我来完成大部分的工作。”

 

Logan向后靠去。“我以前有次看见你训练了六个小时来着，小家伙。”

 

“那不一样。我没有别的课要准备啊。”

 

“比如什么？”Logan再次向前靠近，轻轻压着身前的温暖身体。

 

Scott没有向后退，只是一动不动。“比如生物和历史。”

 

“呃，Mr Summers？”

 

Scott从Logan身后绕出来，看见了Bobby。“进来吧，Bobby。我希望我们今天可以完成四个级别的内容，然后Logan会给你来个特别训练，教你出拳和摔跤。”

 

Bobby点了点头。“好的。”他做好了以前教过他的战斗姿势。“像这样，对吗？”

 

“非常好。”Scott鼓励地点了点头。“现在，跟着我的动作来。”

 

Bobby练习的时候Logan一直在一边看着，然后为那孩子充当着移动沙包。并不是说他真的在意，他只是可以在和Bobby的对练中间分出心来看着Scott在讲稿上记着什么。

 

这一个小时过去的很快，Bobby离开时比他进来的时候要开心一些。Logan坐在长椅上，把一只手臂环过Scott的腰。“你在干嘛啊？”

 

“做标记啊。你知道的。”

 

“想打一场吗？就很快地来一场？”

 

Scott放下了那堆纸然后站了起来。“好啊。不准使用能力，不准攻击腰以下或者是头。不是我们所有人都有石头那么硬的脑袋的。”

 

Logan不确定这算不算是一种侮辱。他皱了皱眉，正准备开始反驳。Scott注意到了他的动作然后迅速地向前移去，温柔地在Logan的脸颊上印上了一个吻。“玩笑啦，Logan。只是玩笑而已。”

 

Logan咧嘴笑了起来。“我知道。只是很好的慰藉。”他伸出一只胳膊环住Scott。“那给我的自尊心来个亲亲痛痛飞飞可以么？”

 

“你要怎么劝我这么做呢？”

 

Logan微微笑了起来。“就像这样。”他加大了手心的力量，把Scott翻在了地板上，紧紧地压着他，Scott轻轻地挣扎着，在差点失去平衡的时候完全的吃了一惊。Logan的脚溜到了Scott的腿下面并把它们分开来。Scott猛地一击地面，蹬了一脚Logan的肚子向后滑去。

 

Logan低声咕哝了一声然后在那只脚划过踢向他的下巴时抓住了它。当Scott面向他时他做了个鬼脸。“抱歉，Logan。不是故意的。”

 

Logan撅了撅嘴然后猛地向前冲去，把Scott推到了墙上。Scott呻吟了一声然后一拳向下击向Logan的颈后。Logan在感受到那细微的小小疼痛的时候大声笑起来，调整着他们两人的姿势让他自己可以完全落在Scott身上，以不可抗拒的绝对力量压向地面，让金属骨架的重量将他压在下面。

 

Scott试图把他推开，但在肌肉和金属之间，他完全没有机会。

 

Logan看见Scott愤愤不平的眼神大声笑了起来。“伤到你自尊了，小家伙？”

 

Scott推了他两下，却又开始大笑起来，Logan真心的笑容非常有感染力。Logan向下靠去，却又有些心生犹豫，希望他不会因此被甩。

 

他们的双唇相遇了，舌头温柔地探索着对方的口腔。Logan轻声呜咽，并更用力地向下压去，他的双手向上移去环住了那双窄窄的手腕，将Scott的手臂拉到他的头上，并一只手将它们压向地面。

 

Scott向后退开，“Logan，你好重。很痛的，起来。”

 

Logan迅速放开了他的手腕。“抱歉。不是故意的。离我上一次跟什么人在一起，不只是一夜的那种，已经有一段时间了。”

 

Scott凑上去再次吻了他。“起来吧，John很快就来了，而且我想他一定不想走进来却看到这种画面。”

 

“走进来看到什么？我们在训练啊，我只是胜过了你。”

 

Scott好笑地推了他一把。“混蛋。”

 

“笨蛋。”

 

“疯子。”

 

“蠢货。”

 

Scott因为这种状况而再次哈哈大笑起来。“拜托，Logan，起来啊。”

 

Logan勉勉强强地动了，从Scott身上翻到了他身边的地板上。“那，你要跟Johnny做什么？”

 

“什么也不做。你会跟他一起训练。你恢复地很快，我不能。我可不想再在手上戴两天压缩膜了。”

 

Logan咧嘴笑了起来。“听起来挺好玩的。”

 

Johnny走了进来然后猛地停住了。“你们躺在那干嘛？”

 

他们互相看了一眼。Scott站起身来拍了拍身上的灰。“训练啊，John。只是在训练。你今天会跟Logan一起对练，我有讲稿要记。”

 

John点了点头然后开始伸展身体。Logan看着Scott坐了下来然后开始拿出那一堆工作的东西。他抬了次头，看了看Logan，然后微微笑起，但试图避免让John看见这意味深长的行为。

 

Logan做好了战斗准备。

 

 

John大概十分钟之前离开了。Logan坐在了地上，然后向后倒在了凉凉的地板上。上方传来几声轻笑，使得他睁开了眼睛。“你笑什么，小家伙？”

 

“你。”Scott微微笑着从长椅上下来，跨坐在Logan的胸膛上。Logan朝着他咧嘴笑了起来然后伸手抚向他的窄唇。“所以，你突然起了兴致要玩点好玩的了？”

 

Scott轻轻在他的胸膛锤了一拳。“你要是再这样那你见到的就将只会是我走开的背影咯。”

 

Logan眯着眼瞅了瞅他。“这个我能接受。挺不错的景色嘛。”

 

Scott瞪了他一眼，但随着他快要憋不住的笑容，这眼神失去了它本应有的威力。他终于放弃开始大笑起来。

 

Logan拉着他一起翻过身，趴在了Scott双腿之间。“现在看来这地方我得经常来了。”

 

Scott用力地合拢双腿，向内夹向Logan的肋骨。Logan呻吟了一声然后抓住了他的手腕，把他向上拉起好让自己好过点。“好了，好了，小心点，slim。”"

 

Scott微微笑着松开了腿。“让你的脑子放开点思路，那样我们都能好过。”

 

Logan放开了他握住的手腕用力拍了Scott的肚子一下。Scott叫了一声然后一拳重重打在Logan脸上。

 

Logan倒在了地上，满脸震惊。“你他妈怎么回事，Cyke？”

 

Scott已经再次睁开了眼睛。“警告，你个混蛋。那样疼死了。”

 

Logan瞪大了眼睛。“我很抱歉，我忘了。”他跪在Scott身边，不知道自己是否应该碰他。Scott轻轻叹了一声然后坐了起来。“没事了，我以为你是故意的。”

 

“我不会的。我没那么残忍。”

 

Scott点了点头。“抱歉，我反应过度了。你的下巴还好吧？”

 

Logan咧嘴笑了起来。“我也很抱歉。亲亲痛痛飞飞？”

 

Scott吻了吻Logan的下巴，尽管那上面连半个伤痕也没有。Logan温柔地把一只手放在Scott的肚子上。“我连手都不会出的。”

 

Scott微笑着把双臂环在了Logan的脖子上。“谢谢你。你有在领会了。”

 

“我依旧不能相信你让他们在你的肚脐上穿环了。”

 

Scott耸了耸肩笑了起来。“Well，要是我确实有个乳环你就能相信了。”

 

Logan大笑着把Scott又拉近了一些。

 

他们俩都没有注意到刚刚走进来准备上课的Kitty。她立刻转过身又向外走去，出了门。

 

她得去找Rogue。

 

 

“我对上帝发誓，他们在谈论穿环的事，还有说MrSummers，让什么人在他的肚脐上打了个洞。”

 

Bobby忧心地摇了摇头。“这简直太可笑了，她太渴求存在感了。Kitty，你不是真的想让我们相信这种话吧，是吗？”

 

“是真的！他还暗示他有个乳环呢！”

 

Jubilation Lee开始大笑起来。“那种事绝对不可能发生的。”

 

“Jubes，我说的是真的，对上帝或者随便你信的什么发誓。Okay，你也绝对没想过Mr Summers是同性恋，是不是？”

 

Jubilee摇了摇头。“我这个也不相信。你根本没证据。”

 

Rogue开始说她是知道的，但被Kitty打断了，她决定要开始反驳。

 

“拜托！那些眼神，那朵玫瑰，半夜还一起回家。要是你有见过他们俩躺在地板上……”

 

“可是我们没有啊。”Jubilee冷静地指出。

 

“但我们可以。”Bobby咧嘴笑了起来。“我们所需要做的就是去检查一下那些训练课程。那的摄像机一直是工作的。我们可以进去让它倒一下带。”

 

Johnny也笑了。“还有Kitty呢，你可以轻松进入那个房间。帮我们开门。”

 

“而且计算机可以接受任何指令，因为我们不是蓄意闯入的。”

 

“我们通常情况下也不想进那儿去，”Jubilee说。“Okay，见证你话的时候到了，Kitty。”

 

Kitty看着他们得意的笑了。她说的是实话，她会证明的。

 

他们来到监控室然后停了下来。Kitty打量了一下四周就走进了门里边。

 

“Kitty。我猜你来这是有理由的吧？”

 

Kitty对着ProfessorXavier笑了起来。“啊，是的，我们想研究一下我们训练课程的录像带。”

 

“然后验证一下你的假设是否正确。”这并不是一个问题。

 

门打开了，Jubilee、Rogue、Bobby和John走了进来。他们都笑了起来然后开始解释他们在做什么。

 

靠向Xavier的那扇门打开了，Scott进了门。他停下来看着孩子们。“我会想知道吗？”

 

Kitty想起了那句暗示。“MrSummers，你有个脐环吗？”

 

他奇怪的挑起了一边眉毛。“你为什么这么想？”

 

“只是你说过一些话而已。你有吗？”

 

他意味深长地看着她。Bobby在Kitty身后因为她越来越深的不安而窃笑起来。

 

“你为什么想知道？”

 

“因为，他们都觉得我是在找存在感，但我不是，而且我发誓，我听见你说的话了，就在你跟Logan一起晚归的那天晚上。”

 

Scott微笑着轻轻拍了拍她的脸颊。“你相信了你觉得你听见了的话。”

 

他转身看着Xavier，微微皱着眉点了点头，然后又离开了。Xavier看向他们。“继续吧，我似乎记得你们明天都还有个物理论文要交吧。”

 

他们离开了，而Kitty深切地意识到Mr Summers实际上并没有回答她的问题。

 

 

Bobby向Johnny传了张字条。他瞟了一眼，抬头看了看在黑板上写字的老师，然后又传给了Kitty。

 

Kitty打开了那张字条。‘你有时候真是满嘴胡言，Pryde’

 

Kitty猛地红了脸然后从她的椅子上穿了过去。MrSummers转过了身看着她。“你有受伤吗？”

 

“没有，MrSummers。只是，想起了件事。让我滑下去了。”

 

Mr Summers点了点头然后又转向黑板。她爬起来再次坐下，潦草地给Bobby写了张字条。她迅速地把字条传给了Johnny，他又传给了Bobby。

 

‘你是个癞蛤蟆，Drake。而且他真的有，要是你觉得我是在胡言乱语我现在就可以问他。’

 

Bobby实在忍不住笑出了声，然后黑板突然结满了冰。MrSummers叹了口气，头都没回一下，“Mr Drake，好心给黑板解个冻吧。”

 

“抱歉。”Bobby集中精神接着冰就退了回去。

 

Mr Summers转过身看着他们。“对了，那什么的，可能后果，是什么来着，Kitty？”

 

她深吸了一口气。Bobby瞪大了眼睛。没可能，她不会问他的。

 

“没什么。”

 

“很好，那就好心别再小声说话，注意课堂吧。试图强迫性‘治愈’变种人能力的可能后果是什么？”

 

“谋杀。”

 

“拷打。”

 

“致残。”

 

“虐待。”

 

Scott点了点头然后坐在了桌子上。“没错，那，要是人类可以对变种人那样做，是不是就意味着他们不被权利条约涉及，就意味着他们不是人类呢？而且，要是他们不再被认为是人类，也不认为自认为是人类，人类的法律是否可以应用在他们身上呢？”

 

全班认真思考了一会儿，接着所有人都开始喊出自己的答案和问题。Scott猛地把他的咖啡杯顿在了桌子上。“Bobby！把它解冻了，现在！”

 

Bobby猛地红了脸。“我很抱歉，我不是故意的！这次是无心之过。”

 

Scott揉了揉太阳穴。“Okay。一个个的说。John，这种情形的可能后果是什么？”

 

“大屠杀，就像对犹太人一样。他们会给我们编上编号，把我们关押起来，然后杀了我们。”

 

Scott点了点头。“正确。Jubilee，你的想法呢？”

 

“Well，我可以预见这样一个世界，在那变种人一出生就会被测试，而且一丁点的古怪，不管是不是变种现象，都会造成一个婴儿被杀害。”

 

“非常好。Rogue？”

 

“Well，人们会变得疑神疑鬼，然后很快，他们就不再视我们为人类，而只是实验室的小白鼠。他们会忘记我们是人类，不能每天都让他们挑来拣去的。”

 

“令人伤感地正确。Kitty呢？”

 

Kitty深深地吸了口气。“Okay，我想问点事情，但首先，我在整个问题上都同意Rogue的意见，人们会试图开始不再将我们视为人类，然后证实像Magneto那种人的正确。”

 

Rogue因为提到万磁王的名字而轻轻耸了耸肩。Scott看了她一眼，但还是点了点头。“你是对的。你有什么想问的？”

 

“你有，还是没有，在三天前在你的肚脐上穿了个洞？”

 

周围静的连根针落地都听得见。Scott咳了两声。“那事跟这真的有关吗？”

 

“我想要知道。每个人都因此而让我不好过，因为我知道我确实有听见你说你做了。你有吗？”

 

Scott向后靠在桌子上。“是的，我是做了。Bobby，到你了。”

 

但，绝无仅有的情况发生了，Bobby完全不知道该说什么。这种情况到谁都没什么可说。

 

 

这节课顺利的令人惊异。Logan在到课程本来应该结束时间还剩五分钟的时候进来了，但只是安静地坐在了教室后边。

 

当学生们被容许离开的时候，他们静静地往教室外走去，但Kitty没有，她忙着向Bobby声明她的正确。Logan在Rogue经过的时候对她微微笑了起来，然后关上了门，悠然自得地向教室前边走了过去，Scott靠在那儿的桌子上，双臂交叉在胸前，脸上带着一抹微笑。

 

Logan将双手放在Scott的身侧，向前靠去。“他们真够安静的。”

 

“Kitty问了我有没有穿环。我告诉她我有。我觉得我是不是总算找到了让他们保持安静的方法了。”

 

Logan低声笑起来，然后靠向前吻了他。他们分开以后，Scott把自己撑到了桌子上坐着，然后拍了拍身旁的木板。Logan摇了摇头。“更喜欢这儿。”

 

“那你随便吧。以为你坐下来会更高兴。”

 

“要是得从这儿离开就不是了。”Logan弯唇笑起，双臂环在Scott的窄腰周围，靠在了Scott的胸前。“嘿，slim？”

 

“Yeah？”Scott将头靠在了Logan的额前，双臂环绕着那副宽阔的肩膀。

 

“今晚想出去吗？”

 

“去哪？约会吗？”

 

“Yeah。去看电影或者什么之类的。”

 

“Okay。但你可千万别让我们看浪漫喜剧。”

 

Logan向后靠去，满脸疑惑。“你怎么会觉得我会那么做？”

 

“在那场法国艺术的灾难之后……”Logan的笑声打断了接下来的话。“也不算是什么大灾难吧。至少让我们在一起了，不是吗？”

 

“只是因为我们去同一个地方郁闷去了而已。”

 

“还是起作用了啊。”Logan一只手抚过Scott脑后的短发。“那，你想不想去看点什么？”

 

“我已经说了好了。我们要看什么呢？”

 

“不晓得。有一个叫《第七道门》[1] 的电影刚上映。可以看这个。”

 

Scott耸了耸肩。“听起来不错。八点在车库见？”

 

Logan点了点头。“我来开车。”

 

“不，这次我来开。”

 

“上次是你开车带我们回家的。这次到我了。”

 

Scott张了张嘴又闭上了，似乎接下来该说什么把他给难倒了。Logan趁此机会把舌头强伸进了Scott的嘴里，成功的阻止了更多的争论。

 

终于，他带着得意的笑容退开了。“我来开车。八点准备好哦。”

 

“要是你开车的话我们就得七点走，因为你会迷路的。”

 

Logan咧嘴笑了起来。“那就七点。”他正向外走去的时候又转过了身。“嘿，slim？”

 

“Yeah？”

 

“穿上皮衣。”Logan意有所指的瞟了他一眼然后走出门去关上了门。

 

Scott摇了摇头。“蠢货。”

 

“我听见咯！”

 

“我故意的。”

 

[1] 《第七道门》：SeventhGate，这部电影貌似不存在，但是有一部叫《The NinthGate》的电影，资料如下：

导演: 罗曼·波兰斯基

编剧: 罗曼·波兰斯基 / John Brownjohn

主演: 约翰尼·德普 / 弗兰克·兰格拉 / 莉娜·奥琳/ 艾玛纽尔·塞尼耶

类型: 剧情 / 奇幻 / 恐怖/ 悬疑 / 惊悚

制片国家/地区: 法国 / 西班牙/ 美国

语言: 英语 / 法语 / 拉丁语/ 葡萄牙语 / 西班牙语

上映日期:1999-08-25

片长: 133 分钟

又名: 魔鬼手记 / 鬼上门

 

 

Logan傻傻的盯着瓶子在手里摇动的轨迹。“我不晓得，你是指要做什么？你怎么知道什么你可以做什么你不可以做呢？”

 

Jean晃开脸上的头发然后开始切西红柿。“你得认真掂量他们的反应。看他们对细微之处是怎么反应的。要是你在做某件事的时候只是被轻轻推开，接下来的只是一阵尴尬的沉默，那就是说还不是时候，但你还没完全搞糟。只需要循序渐进。”她在最后一个词上加重了读音。

 

“但是，要是你以为什么事可以做但其实不可以呢？”

 

“这就是为什么你要慢慢来。比如说，要是你们俩在看电影，就尝试一些微妙的事情，例如……”

 

“你不是要建议打哈欠然后趁机伸手什么的吧，是不是？”

 

她反感地看了他一眼。“不是，我是要说试试看把你的手滑到他的腿上之类的。要是没有得到好的反应，就撤退，别再继续。”

 

“所以，碰四肢是可以的？那再向上边伸手……”

 

“讲都别讲！”她用她拿着的一片火腿打了他一下。“我得跟你说几遍？循序渐进很好，不加掩饰很怪。”

 

“我知道，我知道。但是你怎么分清楚循序渐进和不加掩饰之间的那条线呢？”

 

她叹了口气然后继续做完她的三明治。“那你就得自己掂量了。你又不傻，Logan，用你的常识来分辨。”

 

她拿着盘子和杯子向外边走去。走到拱门的时候她回过头看向他，“开玩笑挺不错的。是个采取行动的好方法。”

 

他对她低低地叫起来。“离我的脑子远点，Jeannie。”

 

“你在散发着信息呢，不是我的错哦。但是个好主意。今晚玩得愉快。”

 

Logan看着她走开然后开始擦桌子。

 

 

Logan在还差一刻钟的时候到了车库，只是要确定Scott没有在他到之前就抢到了机车的使用权。并且，等待也会留下好的印象。

 

在还差五分钟的时候Scott出现了。看到Logan已经在那的时候他有些吃惊，但没有对此评论些什么，他只是坐在了Logan身后然后把手环在了他的腰上。“我们出发？”

 

Logan点了点头，他感觉到自己的嘴比他能预想的要干得多，接着他发动了机车，驶出了车库上了公路。

 

 

汽车停车场相当挤，但他们总算是在离入口处不远的地方设法找到了个机车停车场。Logan看着Scott锁上机车的固定装置，把手上的昏暗红色灯光表示安全系统已经启动。

 

“这种防撬车的方法真够潮的。”

 

“够高科技的机车嘛。它可值一大笔钱，而且装上这种装置可比买一辆新的来改装要便宜的多。”Scott把钥匙丢进兜里然后一只手环上了Logan的肩膀。Logan因这亲近的动作而感到相当惊喜，他以为Scott对这种被人看见和一个男人约会的事会反应的害羞些，或者甚至会不爽。

 

Well，好像他有什么可抱怨似的。Logan一只手吊上高个男人的腰。“我不知道这地方里面是什么样的。电影院在哪？”

 

“楼上。”Scott拉着他走向电梯，Logan也就让他牵着了。

 

 

他们无视了售票员和招待员的眼神，坐到了靠近后排加座的地方，远离那些打探的眼睛。Logan说这是因为他们一齐出现会招来人们的注视，而且也是为了避免关于那副眼镜的评论。

 

Scott说这是因为Logan对动手动脚比电影更感兴趣。

 

他们坐进了大大的椅子里。Logan拉起了扶手然后一只手环到了Scott身上。“舒服吗？”

 

“很舒服。”他把头靠在了Logan肩膀上。“这是讲什么的？”

 

“不晓得。世界末日，什么之类的。你知道，天启之类的东西。”

 

灯光暗了下来，接下来，他们拥着对方开始看起了电影。

 

 

电影已经过去了一半。Logan非常享受看电影的过程，但他总觉得很难在整个过程中都安安分分地坐着。

 

他瞟向自己的情人，发现他显然已经开始打起了瞌睡，鉴于那道红光已经暗淡了下来。Logan把手伸过Scott的胳膊，温柔地轻抚着身前的颈子。

 

Scott微微笑了起来，偏了偏头，露出更多的颈子，虽然他依旧面对着银幕，显然已将注意力重新集中到电影中上演的东西上。

 

Logan一只眼睛盯着追车戏，手里忙不停的揉抚着露出的大片肌肤。

 

 

电影不怎么好看，但他们挺享受的，直到午夜他们才终于回到大宅。Logan哄了Scott让他开车回来，他坚持认为他需要更少的睡眠，而且那天没做什么事，所以他更清醒。

 

Logan停好了机车，在Scott起身离开机车的时候几乎低声嘟囔起来。他自己也起身站起，咧嘴笑了一笑，然后向Scott走去。Scott向后退去，靠在了墙上，他的呼吸在Logan靠向他身上、让两人紧紧靠在一起的时候猛地加快了，他咬了咬饱满的下唇，然后张开嘴，让Logan吻了他。

 

他用同样的激情吻回去，他们的唇互相碰撞着。Logan低声吼起来，更用力地将Scott胡乱地推挤向墙，他的双手锁着他的肩膀，让他一动也不能动。

 

Scott在他身下挣扎，尽管他不是在真的想从Logan的掌下挣脱出来。他的双手在用力地抓着Logan的外套，在他们的双唇再次相遇的时候把他拉的更近。

 

Logan的双手溜进了他茂密的发中并按了下去，使得Scott转脸正对着Logan。

 

“Logan，停下。”

 

Logan摇了摇头。他真的有听到这么句话吗？

 

“Logan，噢，别再扯我的头发了。”

 

他放开了手，然后仔细地的端详着那张轮廓分明的脸。“抱歉。有点激动。”

 

“我注意到了。”Scott向后靠在墙上，轻轻地喘息着。“我得去睡会觉了。我明天还有课。”

 

Logan撅了撅嘴然后用手轻轻抚过Scott的胸膛。他的手在转向衣物下突起的硬物的时候被抓住了。“Logan，我是认真的。”

 

“Okay，okay。上床，不是一起。”

 

Scott看着他微笑起来，双唇嫣红，带着微微的啃咬痕迹。“但我明天晚上还有后天都有空。”

 

Logan张开嘴笑了起来。“那我们出去吧？”

 

“送我回房间吧。我们可以在路上谈。”

 

Logan抓住了他伸出的手，轻轻地咬了咬他的指节，然后舌头扫过了整片肌肤。“当然。”

 

他们向主宅走去。他们盘算着一起过夜，一起去庄园尽头学生不被允许去的湖边野营。

 

他们走到了Scott的门前。Logan叹了口气，放开了他一直紧紧攥着的手。“那么，我想就明天见了，slim。”

 

“Yeah。你知道，你还可以来帮我训练的，要是你想的话。”

 

Logan点了点头。“当然的事。我还不确定你想不想让我再去呢。”

 

Scott轻轻地在他的前额上印了一个温柔的吻，接着又是他的唇。“明天，九点钟，训练室见。”他走进自己的房间轻轻地关上了门。

 

Logan的手指抚上了自己的唇。“Yeah，明天见。”

 

上帝啊，他究竟变成了一个多傻的傻瓜了？

 

 

训练室的课程进行的很快。Logan被降格为了公用人肉沙包。大多数学生都更适应跟这个加拿大男人战斗，他似乎对于被打这种事适应的非常轻松，而且他们知道他是不可能被他们伤到的。

 

Logan仍旧觉得很惊奇，Scott竟然记得他们每个人都分别是什么进度，到他们的下一次测试还有多久，他们应该集中于什么方面以及他们应当什么时候放假。

 

最终，络绎不绝的孩子们不再来了，房间里只剩下了Logan和Scott。Logan在最后的那三堂里什么事都没得做，Bobby，Rogue和Kitty都在和Scott复习那些动作和练习。

 

Logan抬眼望向他的男友。他正因为训练而汗流浃背，站在房间中央，双手叉腰，肩膀微微塌着。Logan深深地吸了口气，吸进了房间里的气味。

 

他能闻到学生们的小心翼翼和聚精会神，他能闻到Scott轻微的烦虑和他现在无法掩饰的一缕情欲，这在学生们离开后更加强烈的气息。

 

Logan站了起来，伸展了一下身体。“你感觉怎么样？”

 

Scott扫了他一眼，然后轻轻扶了扶眼镜。“有点儿累。我们出发去湖边之前我得好好洗个澡，再好好吃一顿。”

 

Logan挑起嘴角笑了起来。“要我给你擦背吗？”

 

Scott开玩笑的打了他一拳，但Logan在他提出这个问题的时候就预计到了他会这样做。他小心地隐藏起自己得意的笑容，一把捞向Scott身后，将他紧紧拉到自己身前。

 

Scott倒吸一口气，头向后仰去。Logan肆意的露出得意的笑，慢慢地用臀部绕着圈子，因为全身划过的快感而颤抖。

 

Scott的身子微微向后退了退，眼睛紧闭，双唇轻微分开。“不，不要现在。”

 

Logan想把他的头压在墙面上。“为什么？我知道你想要我，我也想要你，有什么问题？”

 

“还不到时候。”Scott挣脱出Logan的掌握。“不要现在，不到时候。我们刚刚才约会了……多少，几天而已？”

 

“五天。”Logan耸了耸肩。“我都跟刚碰面一晚上的人在一起过。”

 

“我不是那样的。”Scott抱住了双臂。

 

“不是那种男人？”Logan调笑地说。

 

“不，我不是。我想要你，而且我也不擅长伪装，但在我跟你刚刚约会了五天的时候，我可不会跟你上床或者干嘛。”

 

“你在看电影的时候可是相当随和，还有后来在车库的时候。”

 

Scott微微脸红了起来。“我不会那样跟你上床或者干嘛。”

 

Logan蹭了蹭脚。“好。不能鬼混是吧。”

 

“其实我也不是那个意思。就是，没那么严重。”

 

Logan叹了口气。“好吧，我懂了。”

 

Scott握住了他的手。“Logan，别这样。我只是不想操之过急。”他吻了吻Logan的手，接着开始舔起了那些有力的手指。“拜托。我不想跟你争。”

 

Logan闭起了眼睛，任由Scott将他拉进一个拥抱。他把脸埋进他的脖子里，呼吸着那深深的味道。“好。不争不争。”

 

他们就这样站了一会儿，双臂拥着对方，直到Scott叹了口气向后退了一步。“我要去冲个澡。”

 

“听起来主意不错。我觉得我也要冲个。”他抬眼看向Scott。“不，不是一起，我没有要这么说。”

 

Scott微笑起来，向前靠去吻了吻他。Logan开心的满足起来，从额前抹掉了一片汗珠。“冲澡去？”

 

Scott点了点头。“冲澡去。”

 

他们收拾起自己的东西向各自的房间走去。

 

 

Logan背着背包站在大厅入口的下边等待着。他在地上蹭着自己的双脚，嚼着嘴里的雪茄。Rogue从角落里冒了出来。“Hi。”

 

“Hey，甜心。还好吗？”

 

“还不错。你在干嘛呢？”

 

“等Scott呢。我们要去野营，在湖边。”

 

Rogue咧咧嘴笑了起来。“你真贴心。”

 

“嘘，你会坏了我的名声的。”

 

她大笑着抱了抱他。“你爱他？”

 

他不怎么用力地推了她一小把。“这种问题不是你应该问的。”

 

“拜托啦，爱不爱？”

 

他耸了耸肩。“我不知道。我不太喜欢用那个词，我习惯了简简单单。我确实在乎他，但爱的话，我不会那么说的。”

 

在无人发觉的拐角处，Scott在他站着的地方僵硬了身子。

 

 

Logan突然深深吸了口气，一股强烈的愤怒和痛苦猛的窜过了他的身体。他骂了一句，扔下了手中的东西，没有去管Rogue惊讶的眼神，飞快的跑过拐角。

 

他看见Scott的东西丢在地上，转角处掠过一个影子。他立刻跑了出去，全力去追那个移动的人影。

 

他们跑到了院子里，Logan仍旧紧紧跟着Scott的脚步。尽管很快，Scott却没有另一个人绝顶的耐力。虽然他能够跟他好好争一把，但他还是跑不过他，。

 

他们几乎全速跑了十分钟，然后Scott绊了一下。他们这时已经跑到了西墙边上，快到庄园一面边缘的陡峭山坡了。

 

Logan伏下身子，在Scott摔倒时抓住了他，然后转过身子，让他们在撞到地面时处在下面的是他。Scott的脸红红的，在Logan紧紧抓住他的结实手臂里挣扎。“你这该死的家伙，放开我！”

 

Logan低吼一声拉下了他的胳膊。Scott猛的向后倒去，飞快的抽出一只手臂，然后在Logan的脸上狠狠揍了一拳。

 

Logan差点就因为震惊而松了手，但多年的街头打架经验让他的直觉在他脑袋不清醒的时候占了上风。他翻过身子，用他沉重的身躯把Scott困在了自己身下，就像在Danger Room一样。

 

Scott挣扎着，但他的力气远远不够让他挣脱这样的束缚。他终于躺倒在了地面上，重重的喘着气。

 

Logan用一只手抚过Scott的脸颊。“Scott，别这样。”

 

“什么样？愤怒，伤心，因为你只是想上我的床？我以为我对你的意义不只那些！我以为你在乎我，不只是把我当成一个可用的性爱玩具！”

 

Logan目瞪口呆。“我确实在乎你。你以为如果我不在乎你，我会让你这样，被你在脸上重重一拳，不做任何还击，让你这样把我耍的团团转？”他现在很生气，他非常想扇醒这个迟钝的孩子，让他明白自己真正的意思。“我不想轻易许下承诺，而且我也从未告诉过任何人我爱他们，我现在也不会改变我这条原则。”

 

他深深吸了口气。“但是，我也不想伤害你。我很抱歉你误会了。现在，我会让你起来。我不想你再打我，但如果你真的想打，那么来吧。”

 

他转过身子坐了起来，等待着被击中。Scott坐起身，看着他，轻轻的发着抖，然后他伸出手与Logan十指相缠。他把Logan拉到自己身边，然后用双臂环住了他。

 

Logan紧紧地抱着他，手指穿过Scott的头发，他很惊讶，自己居然是大吼大叫的那个。通常他都会用行动表达自己，但Scott需要听到他的解释，就像总是怀疑言语的他，需要Scott向他伸出手这样的行为，才能让自己再次确信他们的关系。

 

过了一会儿，他们慢慢分开了。Scott温柔的笑了起来。“抱歉，我真是个混蛋。”

 

Logan咧开了嘴。“是啊，你真是个混蛋，但我也是。我，”他深吸了口气。“我也很抱歉。”

 

Logan站起身，然后把另一个人也拉了起来。“我们还去野营吗？”

 

Scott点了点头。“如果你还想去的话。反正我觉得这主意还挺好的。”

 

Logan笑了。“去拿东西吧，然后出发？”

 

他们走回庄园——Scott的手还紧握着Logan的——去拿他们的东西。

 

 

已经很晚了。Logan打了个哈欠然后伸了个懒腰。“我要去睡了，slim。”

 

Scott看了他一眼。“等一会儿，我也去。别想歪了，你个满脑子不纯洁的老年人，”Logan意有所指的看了他一眼，他低声笑了起来。

 

Logan爬进了帐篷里，脱到只剩下拳击短裤。Scott进来了，打着哈欠坐了下来。“下个周末据说会有一场流星雨。”

 

Logan看了他一眼。“是吗？”

 

“你想再过来看吗？这边比南面的视野好一点。”

 

Logan点了点头。“听起来不错。我们可以经常过来。”

 

Scott脱下衬衫和牛仔裤，然后爬进了睡袋里。“晚安，Logan。”

 

Logan弯下腰吻了他一下，翻进了自己的睡袋里。“晚安，slim。”

 

他们安静的躺了一会儿，然后Logan说道，“嘿，Scott？”

 

“嗯？”一个满是睡意的声音答道。

 

“你戴着那个环吗？”

 

“睡觉，Logan。”

 

Logan正要回答，但Scott已经睡着了。

 

 

第二天他们悠闲的在庄园周围的森林里散步。Logan指出了一些他认识的有趣植物的种类，而Scott则向他介绍附近的环境。

 

午餐吃得是前一夜剩下的东西，但他们都不在乎。他们谁都没有提及昨天的争吵，都更愿意专注眼下融洽的气氛，这种气氛包含了许多的亲吻，轻轻的啃咬，还有最终，欢笑，因为Scott发现Logan其实相当怕痒。

 

傍晚的时候，Logan终于抵挡住了Scott，远远的躲到一边，让他总算可以坐起身平复一下呼吸。Scott看着他得意的笑着，纤长的手指握在一起。Logan从未想象过那双手可以如此有力，或者说如此无情。

 

“我们今晚在这过夜吗？”

 

“我真的该回去了。我还有好多事情要做。”

 

Logan不高兴了。“你确定？在这多留一夜都不行？”

 

Scott努力不让自己忍不住笑出来。“唔，我猜也没什么大问题，但是，我真的得回去。”

 

Logan抓过自己的包然后掏出了一个小盒子。Scott看着他。“那是什么？”

 

“留下的奖励。”Logan打开那个盒子拿出了一小颗巧克力。“留下？”

 

Scott咬住了下唇。Logan在心里洋洋得意的笑起来，他终于找到了一个弱点。

 

Scott向前倾身拿过了Logan手指间的那块奖赏。“好吧，我想我可以再留一晚。我得去告诉Charles我明天不能去上早课……”

 

Logan拿起一块巧克力放在自己的嘴里咬了一口，慢慢的咀嚼着。他把另一半递给Scott。“你可以通过意念给Chuck传消息。”

 

Scott笑了，把Logan的手牵向自己嘴边。“是啊，我想我可以。”

 

Logan终于笑了出来。巧克力甘草糖果得到一分。

 

 

他们在宿营地度过了第二个晚上。待到他们爬进睡袋的时候太阳都已经快升起来了。他们一直在数星星，努力去找出星座，并且在他们找不到自己想要找的星座的时候创造自己的星座。

 

Logan很快学会了用方位来清楚的描述东西，而不是说，“看见那个红色的了吗？”这通常都会得到这样的回答，“Logan，在我看来它们都是红色的。”他一直很害怕Scott会因为他的话而不开心，但他只是因为Logan不自然的神情而发笑，然后更紧的用手臂环绕着他。

 

Logan翻开自己的睡袋，拍了拍身边的位置。“来吧，我不会咬人的。”

 

“我不担心你咬不咬人。”Scott的身子已经一半在他的睡袋里了。

 

Logan伸出了手。“我什么都不会做的。我只是，有那么一次睡在别人身边也挺好。”

 

Scott拉开他的睡袋把侧边扔向Logan。“要是有一下碰了不该碰的……”

 

“我知道。”他等到Scott躺下才从身后抱住了他，一只手臂横在高个男人的胸前。“现在说我是不是太早了点。睡觉吧，slim。”

 

Scott扭过头在他红肿的唇上轻轻一吻。“马上，马上。我可不觉得你会这么想让我早点睡觉。”

 

“我想在你睡着之后骚扰你。我不是想逼你睡觉，但我真的很累了，所以得先把你解决了。”

 

Scott笑起来，眼镜后边的眼睛已经合上了，那道已经让Logan习惯了的红光也消失了。“晚安，Logan。”

 

Logan吻了吻他柔软的发。“晚安。”

 

他捂住胸口倒抽了一口气。“你真的有个乳环！我以为你之前只是想激怒我呢！”

 

Scott轻轻的笑了。“睡觉，Logan。只不过是个乳环而已。”

 

Logan闭上了眼睛，试着想象Scott会有什么反应……他强迫自己不再去想那些，努力睡着了。

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————


	2. 下

慢慢的， 这成为了他们的一个惯例。 星期一和星期三， Logan 会来训练课上帮忙。 星期四他们两个就会一起出去， 看电影， 去咖啡馆或者只是绕着庄园散步。 星期五是一整天的训练， Logan 也会来。 每隔一个星期的周末， 他们就会在星期五和星期六去湖边或者最北边领地边缘采石场的悬崖上野营。

学生们都适应了 Scott 和 Logan的关系。 他们大多数基本都是从一开始就知道了， 但还是有几个不得不花了点时间才接受。 Scott 耐心的忍耐着课堂上的八卦，直到学生们的新奇想法全部耗光。

从他们开始约会已经过了四个月了。 Logan 坐在观察室里， 心不在焉的看着下面发生的事。

Kitty 对跟 Logan战斗很不适应， 而且因为她是最后一位学生， Scott 也就给了他自由时间随便做什么去，自己则和学生继续。 Logan其实不知道要做什么， 因此他自动自觉的上了观察室来观赏整个过程。

这段时间，没有Scott的时候他感觉自己会孤独，这其实挺忧伤的。 他们基本一直在一起， 他甚至会去课堂上听课， 尽管那是纯粹为了教育目的。

是啊，好吧。 其实是为了了解他从未见过的Scott 当老师时候的样子。

他把注意力重新放到训练课程上。 Kitty 才刚刚离开， 现在Scott 在下面是独自一人。 他伸展弯曲着自己的身体， 肩膀和腰侧呈现出九十度角。

Logan 颤了一下。 那应该是很疼的， 但显然没有。 他不再从窗子里盯着看，而是调出了摄像头的影像， 这下他可以看到更清楚的细节了。

反光本来会影响到视线，现在他可以不去管了。

Scott 在他身旁的控制板上输入了一道命令， 然后三个模拟敌人出现了。 Logan 微笑起来。 他喜欢看他男友战斗时敏捷又具有高度控制力的样子。

第一个敌人向前冲来。 Scott大喊一声， 猛的从侧面击中了头部， 敌人向后踉跄几步， 倒在了地上。 第二个和第三个分别从侧面同时发起攻击。 凶狠的一记踢腿， 右面的那个被击中了， 紧接着一个突然的扭身让他面朝左边， 用双腿夹住了最后一个对手的脖子， 紧紧一拧。

咔哒一响， 第三个也被放倒了。

Scott 环视着周围倒在地上的对手， 轻浅而急促的喘着气。 Logan 只是盯着他看。

三下。 三次致命一击。

而他还一直担心自己会伤到 Scott。

 

那天晚上他去了 Scott的房间， 拿着一瓶威士忌和一包巧克力。 在那场他们两人在美术展上犯了同样错误的灾难之后， 他们发现两个人都并不喜欢香槟和龙舌兰， 也都不喜欢鸡肉沙拉和炖肉， 与他们各自对对方的想法恰恰相反。

他敲了敲门然后等着。 Scott 打开门露出一个疲倦的笑。 "进来吧， Logan。"

Logan 进了门， 把酒瓶放在了床边的桌子上。 Scott 又钻进了浴室， 只说了一声他很快出来。

Logan 坐在了床沿上。 他能听见 Scott 放水的声音， 然后水停了他走了出来。

Logan 咧嘴一笑，向后往床里面坐了点， 给 Scott 腾出空间让他跨坐在自己身上，然后饥渴的攫住了他的唇。 他们的舌互相纠缠了一会儿， 然后Scott 躬身笑着拿起了那瓶威士忌。

Logan 撑着双手， 看着 Scott 从旁边的桌子上拿了两个玻璃杯。 "我今天看见你了， 在战斗室跟那些对手打的时候。"

Scott 点了点头从杯子里啜了一口。 "然后呢？"

"我从来没意识到你这么危险。"

Scott 大笑着哼了一声。 "他们没有能力，是基于人类设计的敌人，他们的行为是可以预料的。 而且， 要确保你不去杀人的战斗要比反过来难多了。"

Logan 吻了吻 Scott衬衫下的胸膛。 "我知道，你不喜欢杀人。 你不会杀人。 但是你战斗能力很强。"

"我还算不错。 在我们所有的战斗中我都没办法打败你或者Storm 。 武术是很好的练习， 但是我战斗的时候基本用不上。 要使用这种受到约束的战斗方式是很难的，当你的敌人只是对所有他们能碰到的东西都报以重拳的时候。"

Logan 耸了耸肩。 "我在日本待过一段时间， 他们的方式很不错。"

Scott 喝完了一杯酒，手握在 Logan的胳膊上。 "我总是很害怕，如果我不够好会让别人失望。"

"你是我见过最好的， Scott。 你是个很好的战士， 技巧也许比我还好。"

Scott 笑了。 "你真不会撒谎， Logan。"

Logan 耸了耸肩， 他满脑子只想着怎么用一只手在不用爪子的情况下脱掉 Scott的衣服。

Scott 任由他拉开自己的衬衣， 却并不主动配合， 只是看着 Logan的脸倾向前舔了一下那个金属的环， 将舌头从中间穿过。

Scott 呻吟着向后仰起头。 Logan 小心的沿着他的小腹和胸前又舔又咬。 Scott 弯起背，让 Logan 不需要移动位置就能够到他的小腹。 Logan 眨了眨眼。 "我都不知道你还可以弯到这个地步， bub。"

Scott 扭过脸看 Logan。 "你是在抱怨？"

"不， 只是说说。 绝对不是抱怨。" 他绕着 Scott的脐环舔舐着，动了动手上的掌握环住了他的腰， 让他能够向后弯折的更下。

"只是好奇问问， 你这样最远能弯到哪里？"

Scott 撑起身子扬起了一边眉毛。 "你不想知道吗？ 也许可以用来做些有趣的事情呢。"

Logan 因为那些冲进他脑子里的想法颤抖了一下。 Scott 利用这个空隙从 Logan的膝盖上溜了下来，跪上了地板， 双臂叠在 Logan的膝盖上， 仔细的盯着他。

Logan 看着他。 "干嘛？"

"没什么。 我在思考事情。"

"比如什么事情？" 他用双肘撑起身子， 几乎不敢呼吸， 害怕会打搅到 Scott。

"比如把你吸到射让你叫的超大声整个宅子都会好奇出了什么事。"

Logan的老二表现出了对这句观点全心全意的赞同。 Logan 身体的其它部分则用了一秒钟才消化了这句信息，然后得出了同样的结论。

Logan 咽了下口水， 他的嘴里干到说不出话， 而 Scott 则狡黠的笑了，他的双手抚过 Logan的鼠蹊， 手指挑逗着他牛仔裤的拉链，然后慢慢的拉开。

Logan 的嘴里终于有了足够的湿度让他得以开口。 "你不必这么做。"

Scott撑起身子看着 Logan， 然后笑了。 "我知道。"

他重新把注意力放回了他的牛仔裤上， 然后缓缓向下拉， 把他们脱下了 Logan的臀。 尽管他身体其他部分都在抗议， Logan 发现自己再度试图开口。 "我是说， 我不想让你觉得我是在欺负你或者什么的， 因为我有时候会有点失控说些不该说的话。"

Scott 叹了口气，又把注意力从Logan的勃起上收回，从护目镜后方盯着他的眼睛。 "Logan， 你想让我停下吗？"

"不！" Logan 连忙叫道。

"那就闭嘴， 你在害我分心。"

Logan 笑起来，重新躺了回去。 "是，长官。（Aye， sir。）"

Scott 轻轻地笑了， 他的手指轻掠过那团肿胀。 "这是你第一次遵守我的直接命令。"

在他能够回答之前， 他就被突然吞了进去， 于是所有条理都离开了他。

 

Logan 躺在 Scott的床上。 他不确定他的衣服都怎么了， 它们似乎都在他待在这地方的时候一件件被剥了下来。 他意识到身边的 Scott 动了动， 于是靠过去深深的吻他， Logan 能在那双柔软的唇上尝到自己的味道。

他缓缓的眨了眨眼然后笑了， 知道自己现在看起来一定像个十足的傻瓜。 Scott 从他的瓶子里喝了一口酒， 然后又吻了 Logan， 让威士忌流进他的嘴里。

Logan 正要说什么， 但 Scott 一只手压在他的唇上打断了他。 "什么都别说。 现在不要。"

Logan 笑了然后又靠回枕头上， 拉过自己的爱人。 这听起来不错， 终于能称呼 Scott 为自己的爱人。 他扬起了一边眉毛再次开口。 "哇哦。"

Scott 靠着他的胸膛笑出声来。 "这就是你要说的？"

Logan 点了点头， 眼睛慢慢的闭上了。 "你尝起来不错。"

Scott 再次笑了， 然后在他温暖的胸膛里钻的更深。 "睡觉， Logan。"

"你不介意我待在这儿吧？"

"我更喜欢这样。"

Logan 笑了，双臂紧紧的环住Scott ，因为他知道他可以。 好吧， 这绝对会好起来的。 他呼吸着那柔软发丝间的味道， 闭上了眼睛。

因为某种奇怪的原因， 躺在这儿， 手臂环着他的爱人， 他觉得自己莫名特别想大笑， 或者大哭，或者同时做两样。

但他没有， 他最后再次紧紧的拥抱了对方，然后让自己沉入了梦乡。

 

Logan 很早就醒了，然后爬了起来。 他等这个已经等了很长时间了。 他一定要做对。

Scott 吸了吸气，眼睛短暂的睁开了一下。 他能闻到培根的味道， 他很确定。 培根， 鸡蛋和吐司。 还有咖啡。 咖啡很棒。

他睁开眼睛揉了揉脸。 他本来应该把护目镜摘下来的， 但他不想因为这样吓到 Logan ， 大多数人都会对他没戴护目镜的脸感到害怕， 他们有很好的理由。

"早安， slim。" Logan 对他笑了笑，把托盘放在了床上。 "觉得我这次做对了吗？"

Scott 看向托盘， 忍不住笑起来。 Logan 看着他的爱人躺在床上， 笑的不能自已， 没办法停下身体里爆发出的抽泣般的笑声。

他终于控制住了自己， 双臂环过 Logan， 深深的吻他。 "很可爱， 谢谢你。"

他蹭了蹭脚。 "Jeannie 告诉我的， 就在我们开始约会之前， 什么时候适合做床上早餐什么时候不适合。 我想就在我们共度了第一夜之后应该是个好时机。"

"非常好的时机。" Scott 再次吻了他， 移动着他们两人的身躯让他能够靠在 Logan 身上而不用下床。

Logan 这次退开了。 "拜托， 我都努力给你做了早餐了， 你至少该吃掉它吧。"

Scott 笑了，他再次坐起身， 递了一片培根给Logan， 他快乐的用嘴从那纤细的手指间接了过来。

他们就这么待在那儿， 一起吃着早餐， 暂时不去管周遭的世界。

 

Logan 坐在厨房的长凳上， 看着 Jean 做午餐。 她转头看着他笑了。 "Well， 你幸福的都快漫出来了， 所以我猜你昨天晚上成功了。"

Logan 大笑出声，放下了手中的瓶子。 "是啊， 你可以这么说。 我们发生了一点关系， 还有点意思。"

Jean的眼睛亮了起来。 "你没有真的让他……"

Logan 扬起了眉毛。 "如果我做到了呢， Jeannie？"

"你没有。 我感觉到那种焦虑了。"

Logan 低吼起来。 "真没意思。 但他真的有那个环。"

Jean 喝着东西呛住了。 "抱歉！？"

Logan 坏笑着跳下长椅。 "我得去战斗室了， 跟 Scott 保证过今天替他。 他需要休息。"

Jean 看着 Logan 晃荡着朝战斗室走去。 她摇了摇头笑了。 "终于， 他好像做对了。"

 

Logan 刚刚结束了和 Rogue的练习，她是这天的最后一个学生。她想留下来跟他谈谈，但 Logan 还是说服她去跟那些与她年纪相仿的孩子待在一起而不是把时间花在他身上。

 

他离开战斗室之后钻进房间飞快的冲了个澡，然后就去找 Scott。

 

他轻轻地敲了敲门，听见Scott叫他进去之后开了门。他听见浴室里有动静，于是他脱下外套和靴子，走进了浴室。

 

Scott 站在镜子前，没戴眼镜，闭着眼睛，剃须刀拿在一只手里。他对着 Logan 笑了笑，然后又转回身面对镜子，小心的用一只手在脸上检查有没有漏掉的地方。满意之后，他洗了洗刀锋和脸，拿起眼镜，戴回了脸上。

 

他朝Logan转过身，伸出一只手，在 Logan 牵过的时候把他拉了过去。他们轻轻的接吻， Logan 更用力的试图把舌头挤进 Scott的嘴里，在他第一次尝试没有成功之后。

 

Scott 退开了。"嘿，闭着嘴是有原因的。"

 

Logan 瞪着他。 "我想不出什么正经理由。"

 

他想要伸手去拉 Scott，但Scott一旋身闪了过去，然后玩笑般的用手指去戳 Logan的肋骨，使得他轻声笑起来。他走出门进了卧室。 "我还有事情要做。你可以留在这儿，但那就挺无聊的。"

 

Logan 靠在门框上，看着 Scott 把床推到一边然后摘下了眼镜，拿起了那副 Logan 只偶尔看见过、从未见那张棱角分明的脸戴过的护目镜。 "你要干什么？"

 

"放松。我不经常这样，所以我想我得好好缓解一下课堂上那些压力。" 他似乎在考虑是否要戴上那副眼镜，但还是把它们又放了回去。

 

Logan 耸了耸肩，走进房间里坐在了一把椅子上。 "你不介意我留在这儿吧？"

 

"不介意。只是，你能不能保持沉默？我需要安静。而且不要打扰，就算你觉得有什么东西似乎很危险或者出了错，不要动，不要说话。"

 

Logan 吞咽了一下。 "我想可以。但你现在并没有处在危险之中，对吧？"

 

"没有，完全没有。" Scott 脱下了他的T恤把它扔进了浴室里的洗衣篮里。

 

在一片静默中， Scott 原地伸展着，他向一边弯曲身体然后又转向另外一边，双臂伸开，腰部也因为动作而转动着。

 

Scott 正慢慢的伸展开他的肌肉，每一次都够的更远。 Logan 以前从未见他做过这些动作，他一向都是对卑鄙下流的打架更感兴趣。

 

他把脚分到与腰宽然后向后弯腰，直到他的手反向撑在地面上为止。他慢慢的向后踢腿使他能够站在自己的手上，然后又低下身站起来。他看起来就像一只动作缓慢而慵懒的猫。

 

说真的，Logan是勉强才压下了自己的惊呼。 Scott往前迈了一步，笑着用一只手摸了一下Logan的膝盖，然后又退了回去。他再次向后弯腰，让两只手都碰上地面，然后往前移动直到它们牢牢的放在他的双脚之间，背几乎弯成了一个圆。他慢慢的向上抬起一只腿，直到伸的笔直，指向天花板。然后又放下了这条腿，另一只重复了同样的动作。

 

Logan 努力试着压抑下沿着他的下腹部蔓延开来的紧张。 Scott的话还回荡在他耳旁，他这样的背可以做什么？

 

停下， Logan 暗暗骂着自己。你不是来这扑倒他的，只是来观赏他用你所见过最有美感的方式扭曲和弯折自己的身体。该死，这样更没法让他身体里的火焰冷静下来了。

 

Scott 又翻过去站在了自己的手上，慢慢的抬起左手，自己站在了右手上，然后左手又重复了同样的动作。

 

他往前翻了个跟头， 停下来后坐在了地板上。他慢慢分开自己的双腿直到分成一百八十度。 

 

Logan 抖了抖，再次在椅子里动了动，他有点被这程度的柔韧性惊到了，他灵活的动作就像一只猫甚至一条蛇。 Logan 知道他很强壮，但他没意识到他还是个体操家。

 

这样就会有很多附加好处了。他自顾自的笑起来，因为 Scott的眼睛依旧紧紧地闭着。

 

Scott 转向一侧，然后是另一侧，之后又低下身让自己的鼻尖能稍微碰到右边的膝盖骨，然后左边又重复了同样的动作。他又弯下身子趴在了地面上，双腿依旧大大的分开着，这样他就趴在双腿之间，双臂向前伸展，慢慢的移动他的臀部让他的腹部贴在地面上，然后收回双腿直到他笔直的趴着，从他伸展开的双臂到他笔直的双腿。

 

Logan 这时候绝对反应过来了，尽管这一定是他见过的最隐晦的暗示了，他想道，看着 Scott 曲起身子四肢着地，背部像猫一样的弯折。

 

接着他站起来向后倒在了床上，他躺着，双腿再次分到与腰宽，双臂稍微离开身侧放在两边。他开始深深的呼吸，缓慢的，用腹部控制着。

 

Logan 坐在椅子上静静地向前移了移，他的裤子比之前要紧的多了。 Scott 继续着他的深呼吸，收紧又放松他身体的每块肌肉。

 

这持续了多久， Logan 不清楚，但最终， Scott的呼吸回复了正常，他的眼球也在眼帘下轻轻的动着。

 

Logan 已经站了起来，他脱掉了自己的衬衫和已经穿着很不舒服的牛仔裤，然后走到了床边，他没有去触碰，没有开口说话，只是看着那具闪着微光的躯体，因为之前的运动而被一层薄汗所覆盖。

 

他伸出了手，温柔的将手指滑进了那双松松的裤子的腰间，轻轻的扯了扯，观察着 Scott的脸看他如何反应。

 

Scott 看起来似乎依旧处于完全放松的状态中，唇上挂着微弱的笑意。 Logan 将此视为对他行为的默许，然后小心的脱掉了他的裤子，将它拉下来扔在了床尾的地上。

 

他低下身去亲吻那平坦的小腹和胸膛，一个个吻从一个环到另一个环，从肚脐到乳头，偶尔停下来轻轻的在金属环上吮吸。

 

Scott 小声的呻吟着动了动，双眼依旧闭着。 Logan 轻轻笑了笑，双手灵活的四处动作着，将那已经柔软下来的肌肉继续揉捏到完全放松的状态。

 

从Scott满足的表情上来看， Logan 猜想就算他想要动也动不了了。

 

他从脚部开始，沿着腿部向上按摩，经过大腿和臀部，又向下在另一条腿上重复着同样的动作。他温柔的按压着结实的小腹，用手指按摩着肋间和胸膛，挑逗着那褐色的乳头，时不时轻轻抚过周围的肌肤，直到 Scott 轻轻的扭动起来。

 

他又继续动作到双臂和那双纤细的手上，向上往前到了肩部，锁骨，他想其中一边应该在多年前断过，从那轻微的突起来看，最终向上沿着喉咙和下巴揉抚着，力度大到可以起到按摩的作用，但又不至于影响到呼吸。 Scott 对他展现出的这种全然的信任让他十分讶异，他让 Logan 将双手环在那优雅的脖颈间用力。要紧紧捏住那里会很容易的，但是，他了解他的爱人。

 

他的爱人知道他们不会伤害对方。

 

Logan 将双臂伸到 Scott 身下将他翻了个身，紧紧纠缠在一起的手臂和腿让这动作变得稍微更困难了一点。

 

他一让他趴着躺好，就慢慢的把他们俩的衣服都全部脱掉了，无视了Scott轻声呢喃的口是心非的抗议，他之后并没有真正用行动来反抗。

 

Logan 再次开始了同样的步骤，从一条腿，到另一条腿，到臀瓣，到背部，慢慢的按压着，沿着他爱人的身体向上按摩，去感受在他有力的手指下融化的优雅和力量。

 

他可以闻到Scott的费洛蒙中轻微的变化，他变得更放松，更满足。那股浓烈的压迫感慢慢消失了，只剩下一种更甜蜜的、萦绕着欲望的气息。

 

Logan 笑起来，跨坐在了 Scott的腰上，体贴的揉捏着他的肩膀。他和Logan一样喜欢这样。他在揉捏到某一个特别紧的部位时多停留了一会儿，直到那里放松下来。

 

他硬了。他很硬，而 Scott 在他身下的感觉，他的叹息和陷入在床垫里的样子让他更加无法忽视自己的感受。他把自己的腰往下稍稍压了压，用他的勃起沿着 Scott臀间的缝隙摩擦。

 

Scott 的呻吟变大了一点，他向下用力，肩膀稍稍变得紧张。 Logan 闭上眼睛重复着动作，因为这动作而窜过他身体的火花让他几乎无法察觉的颤抖，尽管这几乎让他脑子一片空白。

 

他的大脑因为他身体随心所欲的享受而几乎不再运转。他的腰更用力的向下使劲，他的手沿着那双劲瘦的手臂往上抓住了手腕，并利用自己的体重将它们压在身下。

 

Scott 轻轻的动了动，试图撑起身子，但 Logan 依旧将他的手臂伸开按住，让他抬头都几乎不可能。 Logan 低下身亲吻那白皙的脖颈，温柔的吮吸，动作也越来越粗暴，Scott 则似乎越来越清醒，他稍稍更用力的试图挣脱。

 

Logan的人类思维正迅速的停止运转。他咬住 Scott的脖子，力度没有重到咬破皮肤，却又足够大到让 Scott 惊呼出声。 Logan 咧嘴笑了，他将 Scott的双臂拉到一起，让他得以用一只手按住他的两只手腕，让另一只手空出来的手在他身上探索。

 

在Logan的一只手指按在他的入口上时Scott挣扎起来。他轻轻的扭动，试图挣脱他的爱人。 "Logan，不要，" 他睡意惺忪的低声说。

 

Logan 停了下来，他歪了歪头，手指抚上那柔软的嘴唇，它立刻热切的张开将手指含了进去。

 

Logan 叹了口气，让 Scott 含住他的手指吮吸了一会儿。然后他将手指收回，轻轻的按进了Scott身体里面。

 

Scott 惊叫着弓起身，他用力拽着自己的手，试图从 Logan的掌控下逃开。"Logan，我说不要。别这样，" 他小声说。

 

Logan 并不听他的，他太沉醉于试图让他的爱人不要动让他能够用另一只手在他身体里探索了。他轻轻动了动手指，Scott 顿时紧张起来， Logan 继续伸进手指时他的身体变得十分僵硬。

 

"Logan……" 语气带上了一点明显的警告意味。 Logan 拿开了手，用它缠上了Scott的发间，将他的脸抬起来给了他一个野蛮的吻。 Scott 将舌头伸进了Logan的嘴里，舔过那柔软的表面。

 

Logan 的手又伸到下面，两根手指挤进了Scott身体里，Scott猛的断开了这个吻。 "Logan！我……" Logan 太投入了，他根本不听。他再次抓住了 Scott ，再次吻上了他，让这句话断在了一半，他的手依旧将年轻男人压在床上。

 

Scott 的肩膀向后倒去，靠在了 Logan身上。 Logan 笑起来，所以，他是想玩粗暴一点？他重新将舌头强迫伸进了对方的嘴里。

 

再一次的，他被推开了。 "我说真的， Logan！我不是在玩！"

 

Logan 退开身子，想要说一些'威胁的话' ，这是游戏的一部分，但这时 Scott 转过身面向他，表情十分严肃。 "Logan！现在！"

 

他的脑子试图在这一片被欲望笼罩的迷雾中理解这句话的意思。他是不是做错了什么？

 

他没有动，脑子里正细细思考着。 Scott 再次扯住了他的手，而Logan 想也没想更用力的向下压去。

 

然后，Scott依旧面朝着他，表情痛苦又恐慌的，他睁开了眼睛。

 

 

Scott蔚蓝的眼睛里爆发出的红光是 Logan 见过最美的事物之一。他完全露出的脸如此美，精致像雕刻的大理石像。他的眼睛周围会突然闪现出几缕微光，在棱角分明的骨骼上投下红色的阴影。

 

接着大束光波猛的射了出来，径直击在他胸膛上。他向后飞去，以能撞断脖子的力量猛的摔在了对面的墙上，然后他撞上了地面，一动也不能动，疼得想死。

 

他伤害了 Scott。

 

他眼里涌进了泪水。他已经感觉不到被光束击中的疼痛了，他闭着眼睛，他不知道自己现在是否依旧在遭受光束的攻击。他的身体没办法呼吸，他什么也感觉不到，但这都不重要。

 

他伤害了自己的爱人。

 

出现了大片噪声，混杂在背景里模糊不清。一个低沉的声音，一个高分贝的声音，尖叫，还有Scott的抽泣声。

 

气味要稍微清楚一点。恐惧，愤怒，悲伤，痛苦，恐惧，深深的恐惧，深深的伤痛，咸味，他现在能闻到咸味。

 

然后，他就任由自己的思维沉入了那片惬意的虚无，在那里他不用记得他伤到了自己的爱人。

 

 

周围暗的惊人。他试着睁开眼睛，但它们被什么东西覆住了，依旧死死的闭着。他整个身体都在疼，感觉就像有人试图一个分子一个分子的把他拆解开来一样。

 

"Logan？"

 

是的，当然应该是他，但他在哪，还有更重要的，他为什么在这儿，他不明白。

 

他眼睛上的那股力量被挪走了，他慢慢的睁开眼睛。一张年老的脸模模糊糊的出现在他上方。"Logan？你感觉怎么样？"

 

他的嘴里感觉好像塞满了棉花。他轻轻点了点头，咽了一下。 "我在哪？"

 

"你在医疗翼底下。你还记得发生了什么吗？"

 

眼前闪过几段图像。放松，躺在床上的Scott，那么柔软的肌肤，话语，焦虑，光束。

 

Fuck。

 

他摇晃着站起来，试图跌跌撞撞的走出门去，去找他的爱人，去解释那发生的可怕错误。

 

一只手拉住了他。他转过身低吼，然后整个身子都冻住了。 Professor Xavier 忧伤的微笑。 "我很抱歉， Logan，你不能见他。我不会让你去的。他受伤了，很紧张也很痛苦。见你会让他的情绪更糟糕的。"

 

Logan 试着反驳，但他的身体不听自己的使唤。 Xavier 摇了摇头。 "不， Logan。我不会让你这时候继续伤害他的。"

 

他身体上的束缚放开了。Logan 点了点头。 "我不会接近他的。我保证我再也不靠近他，除非他想见我。"

 

Xavier 点了点头。 "我很抱歉。我知道你爱他。他也爱你。"

 

Logan 从椅子上拿起了他的外套。他猜是 Jean 帮他放在那的。 "我早上就走。他不再需要我的爱了。"

 

Xavier 将一只手搭在了这个痛苦的变种人身上。 "Logan，你误会了。他爱你，他需要你留在这儿。他以为他杀了你，从我找到他起他就没有停止哭泣。如果你走了，他就会相信你是真的死了，而我们是想要让他感觉好起来。"

 

Logan 低下了头。 "二十四小时，足够让他看见我还活着了。之后我就走。我真傻，我还以为我不会伤害他。"

 

Xavier 摇了摇头。 "过一天再说吧，你也许会感觉好起来。"

 

Logan 沉默着走了出去。不会好起来的。不会是现在。

 

不会在他做了那样的事之后。

 

 

Logan 沿着走廊走回房间。每次当他看过去的时候，那些学生都会从他身边退开，躲着他的视线，避着他。他经过 Bobby，他最喜欢的学生，他已经开始展现出那么大的潜力，而他僵住了。他突然闻到了一股气息，然后 Bobby 就飞快的跑回了他自己的房间。

 

Bobby 害怕他。

 

他们都怕他。

 

在 Logan经过 Rogue身边时他抓住了她的胳膊。 "Sweetheart，能不能跟你说句话？"

 

她打量了一眼四周。"当然，过来我房间。 Kitty跟 Miss Grey在一起。"

 

Logan 跟着她进了小小的宿舍房间，坐在了她的床沿上。 Rogue 关上了门然后靠在了上面。 "出什么事了， Logan？大家都在说这事， Kitty 看见 Mistuh Summers了，他在哭喊，尖叫，抱着 Professor Xavier 就像他要死了或者什么之类的。然后，我们就看到 Miss Grey 把你弄了出来，上帝啊，我好害怕，你全身都变黑了，你的胸膛，你的脸，你没有在愈合， Storm 看起来好生气，她在发火，天都变黑了，还有一场大暴雨，闪电什么的。"

 

Rogue 在哭泣。 Logan 站起来双臂环住了她。 Scott 教会了他怎样与人们交往，怎样安慰他们。 "我没事， sweetheart。我不会死的。但我必须走了。明天。"

 

"为什么？为什么你必须要走？"

 

"我，" Logan 哽住了，当他的所作所为开始完全作用在他身上时他自己都快哭了。 "我伤害了 Scott。我不是故意的，但我还是这样做了，而在我再次做这种事之前我得走。我，" 他顿了顿然后坐了下来。 "我爱他， Rogue。我爱他超过任何事，但我得走，因为我会是他的死神。"

 

Rogue 僵住了。 "别走 Logan。我需要你。"

 

"Kitty呢？还有Bobby？还有Jubilee？你那些朋友呢？而且你还有 Jeannie 还有Storm 还有Chuck。"

 

"我不想要他们，我想要你， Logan！"

 

他轻轻的松开了她。"我很抱歉sweetheart。我可以多留几天。 Rogue，我得知道。你听到了什么？你觉得发生了什么？"

 

"我不知道。 Kitty 只是跟我说了，我以为是你们俩在吵架。"

 

Logan 又捏了她一下然后放开了手。 "我保证，不说再见我不会走的。"

 

她点了点头，看着他离开。

 

 

Logan 坐在自己的房间里，瓶子攥在手里。他把剩下的酒都倒进喉咙里然后又抽噎起来。他没办法控制自己，他不停的流眼泪。

 

他太孤单了。金刚狼如此孤单，他想以死亡来结束一切。

 

他盯着桌子。上面堆得瓶子他数都数不清，但却还不足以麻痹他心中的伤痛。他的视线落在桌子中央的一个碗上。

 

噢，天啊。巧克力甘草豆。 Scott的最爱，他的弱点。

 

在他遇见Scott之前他从未发觉自己有多孤独。突然间他就不再是那个 Logan了，那个斗士，那条孤独的狼，他是坠入爱河的 Logan，变得无可救药的浪漫，需要他爱人的陪伴，已经准备好为了赢得他爱人的信任而等待，等多久都好。

 

但他搞砸了。他失去了耐性，他得到了那份信任又背叛了它。

 

而现在，他失去了 Scott。

 

他把手中的瓶子扔到墙上，爪子伸了出来。他把爪子扎进自己的大腿到最深的位置，然后又收回来再扎进去。

 

他不会受伤。只有爆炸能减缓他的速度。

 

也许他应该去看看 Rogue，用手抚上她的脸直到他死去，再也没有什么能救他回来。

 

他摇了摇头。这对 Rogue太不公平了，如果他这样对她她会感觉非常难过的。

 

也许，他可以从很高的地方摔下去。他还未这样试过。如果那堆金属从他身体里被摔出去，他的金属骨骼也不会自己长回来。

 

而且，如果他死了，他就不用再忍受这痛苦的空虚，这会慢慢的杀死他。

 

Logan 站起来向门边走去，但还是把那包巧克力放进了口袋。这是他现在仅有的东西了。

 

 

他又喝光了一瓶，感觉自己快疯了。脚下的地面软绵绵的，他走的歪歪斜斜。

 

Scott痛苦的叫声依旧回荡在他耳边，那双发射出致命光束的备受煎熬的双眼铭刻在他的记忆里。

 

他扔下酒瓶，看着它碎在他脚边。他闭上眼睛，张开双臂，仰起脸，朝向头顶依旧肆虐着风暴的天空。

 

他大喊起来，这哭泣般揪心的声音完全表现出了他的痛苦，然后他从悬崖上跳了下去。

 

 

Logan 坐起来，猛的睁开了眼。他呻吟了一声又躺了下去，他的脑子依旧微微泛着晕。

 

"Logan？你感觉怎么样？"

 

"糟透了。" 他再次慢慢的坐起身，然后看向 Jean。 "出什么事了？"

 

"你试图从庄园跳下去。" 她的神情憔悴又疲惫。 "Logan，我知道你不是真的想要伤害他。你爱他。所有人都知道。" 她把头发捋到后面重新扎起来。 "他需要你。"

 

Logan 哼了一声。 "是啊，好像头上又开个洞。我不会再冒这个险了。我很爱他。"

 

她重重的扇了他一下。"如果你爱他，你就不该放开他。"

 

"如果我爱他，我就必须这么做！"

 

她斥责他。 "你知道这两天发生了什么事吗？当然不知道，真愚蠢。他需要你，他得有你在他身边。我们只能够拦着他，不然就会太晚了。"

 

Logan的心跳似乎都要停了。 "太晚了？"

 

她低下眼睛。 "他，他没办法忍受那种负疚感。他冷静不下来，他以为你死了。"

 

Logan 站了起来。 "发生什么事了， Jeannie。告诉我出了什么事，他会好起来吗？"

 

"他会痊愈的。"

 

Logan 闻到了一股气息。是痛苦，折磨，悲伤，失落。低低的抽泣声飘到了他耳边，这声音因为长久的哭泣而显得干枯嘶哑。

 

Logan 坐到了地上，唇间漏出小声的呜咽。 Jean 伸出手扶住了他的下颚，将他拉了起来。 "你得跟他谈谈，不然接下来你们两个都会活的非常痛苦，很快就会丢命的。"

 

Logan 无助的看着她。 "我到底该怎么补偿他？"

 

她耸了耸肩。 "我不知道， Logan。这次你得自己解决了。"

 

Logan 轻轻敲了敲门，祈祷着没人会听见。

 

"进来。"

 

Logan 走进去，僵在了门口。 Scott 坐在床上，脸上缠着绷带。房间里空荡荡的，只除了 Scott 坐着的那张床，他的耳朵转向门口。

 

Logan 奔向他的爱人，跪在了床边。 "哦，上帝啊，你做了什么？"

 

Scott 的脸转向了 Logan。 "Lo， Logan？你还活着？"

 

"我没事， slim，我没事，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，我没办法相信，我以为我们只是闹着玩，" 他现在流着泪，他无法停下，不管他有多想。他从不哭泣，他从未像这样崩溃过。

 

Scott 的双臂抱住了Logan，他保护性的直觉起了作用。 "别哭了，我没事。我没受伤。"

 

Logan 抬头看着他，双手的拇指抚过那光滑的脸颊。 "你怎么才能原谅我， Scott？"

 

"我？是我伤害了你。我可能会杀了你的，我以为我杀了你，那是不对的，我不该那样做，我永远无法原谅我自己伤了你。"

 

Logan 大笑起来。 "我们还真是天生一对。 Scott，我伤到了你。你完全有权利弄伤我，你应该杀了我。是我活该。"

 

Scott 用手捧住了 Logan的脸。 "我看见你了。我看见了你眼睛的颜色。它们很美。我希望我那时候可以死去，我会死而无憾。我看见了你，看见了那双美丽的褐色眼睛，大家以前都是这么告诉我的。" 他拿掉了绷带，给他看他的眼睛愈合的位置。 Logan 温柔的碰了碰。 "你怎么了， Scott？"

 

"我伤到了你。我已经看见过所有我想看见的了，我不需要再看了，如果我睁开双眼，我也只是看见一片红色，我想记住那些颜色。"

 

Logan 闭紧了眼睛。 "上帝啊，你没有。告诉我你没有， love。"

 

Scott 低下了头。 "我不能这样告诉你。我不会对你撒谎， Logan。" 他从Logan的手中退开。 "我爱你，而我伤了你。"

 

Logan 再次靠近他。 "我也爱你， Scott，我不只是说说而已，因为我是个混蛋，弄砸了唯一让我活下去的动力，唯一没有了我就活不下去的东西。"

 

"你不能爱我。我会再射伤你的。"

 

"你不能爱我，我试图强迫你，看在老天的份上我差点强暴了你！你得杀了我！你是唯一能这样做的人。我想死，我对你做的事情我无法忍受！"

 

Scott 给了他一拳。 "你这个自私的蠢货！你想让我杀了你，这样你就不用忍受那种负罪感？你走了谁来杀我？没有你我没办法活下去的Logan。我需要你！"

 

Logan 因为这番话而感到一阵眩晕，比刚才那一拳还厉害。 "Scott，你能原谅我吗？不是道歉或者什么，就是，你能不能原谅我做的事？"

 

Scott 抿着嘴点了点头。 "我，我想我明白。开始我不明白，但现在我明白了。你很困惑，而我慌了，事情就这么一发不可收拾。我们没有一个安全词什么的，我们两个都过分了。" 他用手捧住Logan的脸。 "但是，你背叛了我的信任，这可能需要一点时间，但我爱你，我不可能停止爱你。我可能是个傻瓜，但我爱你， Logan，我需要你。"

 

Logan 感到一滴泪滑过了脸颊。 "我爱你， Scott Summers。我明白你为什么轰我，这是我应得的，别跟我争，确实是我应得的。我错了，但我以为你有给我信号。我错了。如果你因为需要我所以是个傻瓜，那我也因为需要你所以是个大傻瓜。这就是为什么我试图跳下去。我以为我失去你了。我受不了这个。"

 

他们坐在那儿， Logan的手放在 Scott的脸颊上， Scott的手温柔的抚着 Logan的脸。 Logan 不好意思的笑了。 "我能吻你吗， bub？"

 

Scott 笑了起来。 "是的，我想可以。"

 

Logan 温柔的吻了吻他的两边眼睛，然后是嘴唇，非常纯洁的一吻。他退开来，而Scott 期待的看着他。 "就这样？"

 

"你说就这样，是什么意思？"

 

"这算哪种吻？" Scott 玩笑般的笑了，尽管他还有点紧张。他倾向前将舌头伸进了Logan的嘴里，然后退开来。 "这才是我想的那种。"

 

"嘿， Scott？"

 

"怎么？"

 

Logan 将手伸进外套口袋里拿出了那包巧克力豆。他掏出一颗温柔的塞进了Scott嘴里。 Scott 犹豫地咬了下去，然后笑了。 "谢谢你， Logan。我想我正需要这个。"

 

"我今晚能留在这儿吗？我发誓，我不会碰你的。"

 

Scott 把他拉下来躺下，双臂抱着他的爱人。 "是的，你可以留下。我，我依旧相信你会做正确的事，尽管， well，你知道。"

 

Logan 点了点头，将脸埋进了他以为他再也不能碰触的发间。 "晚安， love。"

 

"晚安。"

 

 

Charles 正在门廊里看着他们。 Logan 晚上溜上了床，保护性的抱着 Scott ，他的手在睡梦中无意识的抚摸着对方白皙的手臂。 Scott 则一直在喃喃低语，他的双唇微微分开，一只手的手指缠在 Logan的头发里。

 

Jean 向着他倾过身。 "他们俩在一起真甜蜜。我还担心他们会因为这整件事杀了他们自己，被负罪感折磨的无法与对方交谈。"

 

Charles 点了点头。 "他们俩的命都太苦了，现在他们应当得到一些幸福。"

 

Jean 笑了。 "我们还是让他们静静的睡吧。我很快就会允许他们出门的，也许一星期内，考虑到 Logan 会照顾 Scott 一两天。而且我也觉得 Logan 不是一个人待着的话会好一些，所以，自然 Scott 得跟他待在一起。"

 

Charles 没有笑，但在他带着严肃的表情回望她时笑意回荡在他眼睛里。 "那是自然。"

 

他们关上了门回了主厅。

 

————————————TBC 未完待续————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文已坑 其实只差最后一章了 然后最后一章我依稀记得是队狼肉所以突然就不想搞了bhys……


End file.
